The Ball Gown
by Flosica Granger
Summary: Pesta Dansa menyaksikan awal kisah mereka di tahun ketujuh itu. Menjadi awal sejarahnya. Dramione love story. CHAPTER 5 IS UPDATE!
1. Everything Has Change

_We were as one babe, for a moment in time_

_And it seemed everlasting, that you always be mine..._

oOo

**~The Ball Gown~**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I own nothing**

**Pair: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Very OOC, AT/Alternative Timeline, Semi-canon**

**This is my first fanfiction and I choose Dramione, so I'm so sorry for make many mistakes and if you don't like my story. Just wanna share my story ideas for this pair. I expect and appreciate your help. HAPPY READING!**

**oOo**

**CHAPTER 1**

**~EVERYTHING HAS CHANGE~**

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Sangat cepat bahkan. Menghadapai kenyataan bahwa Hogwarts terancam, Pelahap Maut menyerang, merusak, menghancurkan seluruh isi sekolah sihir itu, dan Voldemort –ya, Pangeran Kegelapan yang menjadi dalang semua ini memporak-porandakan Hogwarts dan isinya bersama anak buahnya memang bukan hal yang semata-mata bisa dipercaya. Tetapi memang itulah yang harus dihadapai oleh kaum penyihir di perang besar mereka. Dan begitu cepatnya pula kenyataan yang menyesakkan itu berbalik 180 derajat. Kembali kepada apa yang seharusnya ada, apa yang seharusnya dirasakan, apa yang seharusnya terjadi di dunia sihir. Kedamaian.

Harry Potter. _The Boy Who Lived_. 'Anak yang hidup' untuk menyelamatkan dunia sihir. Tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan memang, harus butuh perjuangan yang menguras keringat, tenaga, pikiran, waktu dan lain sebagainya. Dan pada akhirnya itu semua berubah –atau bisa dikatakan, diubah oleh bocah 17 tahun. Harry James Potter.

oOo

Tahun ke-7 di Hogwarts akan menjadi bagian tahun terpanjang selama Hermione Granger bersekolah di sini. Bagaimana bisa? Tahun di mana Voldemort hidup kembali adalah tahun di mana pelajaran di Hogwarts terganggu. Dan juga Pelahap Maut yang memporak porandakan Hogwarts di semester ke dua tahun lalu. Terimakasih untuk pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang dengan mata abu-abu yang duduk di meja Slytherin sekarang. Dia yang membawa sekumpulan pembual itu datang ke Hogwarts.

Tidak banyak waktu yang dihabiskan Hermione dan teman-teman seangkatannya di Hogwarts untuk belajar dan merintis ilmu tahun lalu. Sehingga di tahun ke tujuhnya ini, mungkin, Ia akan belajar lebih dari setahun. Berlaku untuk semua murid Hogwarts kecuali kelas satu. Setidaknya Ronald Weasley tidak keberatan dengan kebijakan sekolah ini setelah diperpanjangnya liburan sekolah akibat renovasi besar yang diadakan Hogwarts. Dan kali ini terimakasih untuk Pangeran botak yang sudah menghancurkannya.

Aula Besar sudah dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya. Menu spesial Hogwarts yang pertama setelah perang berakhir.

"Inhi efnak!" seru Ron dengan mulut penuh makanan. Ginny memandangnya jijik.

"Telanlah dulu, Ron!" Ia mengernyitkan hidungnya,"Kau tahu? Itu hal menjijikan pertama selain darah yang kulihat seusai perang!"

Hermione dan Harry hanya terkikik mendengar perkataan Ginny. "Aku setuju denganmu, Gin!" seru Hermione. Sementara Ron tidak memperdulikan dan menambah isi piringnya.

"Yeah, begitu-begitu dia anggota Quidditch terbaik Gryffindor, kan?" Dean Thomas menimpali, sementara yang lain melihatnya dengan tatapan 'oh ya?'. "Setelah Harry kupikir," lanjutnya. Ron mendengus.

"Tidak, kurasa Ron lebih berbakat di bidang ini dibandingkan denganku," bela Harry. Ron melotot kearahnya. "Wah! Kau merendah Harry!" sahut Ron.

"Semua orang hebat di bidangnya masing-masing bukan? Aku sebagai seeker dan kau sebagai keeper."

"Kalau yang itu aku setuju!" teriak Seamus Finnigan yang bersebalahan dengan Ron.

"Hei hei! Sepertinya Professor McGonagall akan ceramah, _guys_," celetuk Hermione yang melihat Professor McGonagall mengalihkan pandangan semua anak agar memperhatikannya.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" tanya Ron entah pada siapa.

Dean memandangnya sekilas, kemudian kembali pada Prof. McGonagall. "Tidak tahu? Tahun ketujuh kita akan menjadi satu setengah tahun pelajaran."

Semua siswa kelas tujuh yang berada di radius terdekat Dean melotot. Kemudian Hermione menerangkan,"Kita ketinggalan pelajaran gara-gara perang tahun lalu…" terimakasih lagi untuk Pangeran botak. "Jadi sekolah mengambil tambahan tiga sampai empat bulan untuk ketinggalan pelajaran." Semua hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Hermione.

"… Dan untuk itu tahun ini Hogwarts akan mengadakan Pesta Dansa untuk menghibur kalian," semua siswa bersorak saat mendengar pengumuman professor Mconagall ini.

"…hanya boleh diikuti untuk kelas tiga keatas. Untuk kelas satu, jadwal liburan musim panas akan ditambah karena tahun lalu kalian belum masuk Howarts sehingga tidak mengalami ketinggalan pelajaran." Sedetik kemudian suara ricuh yang ditimbulkan murid kelas satu terdengar. "Untuk kelas dua, kunjungan ke Hogsmeade diadakan setiap Jumat sore sampai Minggu, tidak hanya Sabtu dan Minggu saja." Kali ini giliran murid kelas dua yang bersorak.

"Haaah, tidak adil, kita hanya dapat pesta dansa saja!" gerutu Parvati kemudian.

Harry mengangguk setuju. Hermione hanya mendengus. Professor McGonagall memukul gelasnya lagi. "Dan telah diberitahukan siapa saja yang akan menjadi prefek, sementara berdasarkan hasil rapat para guru telah ditentukan dua murid yang akan menjadi Ketua Murid tahun ini…" Ia berjalan ke mimbar.

Semua murid kelas tujuh terlihat tegang menunggu pengumuman tersebut. Tentu saja! Semua mendambakan jabatan itu. Mendapat kebebasan berkeliaran setiap hari dan setiap saat –diluar jam pelajaran- siapa yang tidak mau?

"Untuk ketua murid putra, selamat kepada…" kembali terlihat wajah-wajah tegang para siswa putra kelas tujuh. "…Draco Malfoy!" dan seketika puluhan pasang mata memandang pemuda Slytherin yang sedari tadi menyangga dagu runcingnya, bosan. Mendengar namanya diumumkan sebagai ketua murid putra dia menegakkan posisi duduknya dan mentap teman-temannya –yang bertepuk tangan- tidak percaya.

"Hebat kau Drake!"

"Drakkieeee! Selamat ya!"

"_Mate,_ kau keren!"

"Draco majulah!" Professor McGonagall menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Draco agar maju.

Sementara di meja Griffindor. "Kau percaya itu? Kenapa tidak Harry saja! Jelas-jelas dia sudah menyelamatkan dunia sihir! Hell!" ceorocos Ron yang –tentu saja- langsung menunjukkan sikap kontra.

"Harry sudah jadi prefek, Ron. Dia tidak mungkin jadi ketua murid di waktu yang sama," jelas Neville yang sedari tadi –sebenarnya- juga tidak percaya atas pilihan guru-guru.

"Draco pintar, ambisius, berbakat, dia juga mengorbankan nyawanya demi mendukung kita saat perang, lagian dia 'kan… tampan," kata Ginny tanpa menoleh ke arah teman-temannya.

Harry meliriknya tajam,"Tampan?"

Ginny hanya tersenyum manis,"Tidak setampan kau, Harry." Ia kemudian mencium Harry.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan disaat seperti ini?" gerutu Ron.

"Diamlah, Ron! Mereka pasangan, itu wajar, 'kan? Kau tak punya hak melarang mereka bermesraan kapan saja," Hermione nyeletuk yang hanya disahut dengan dengusan Ron. Entah berapa kali Hermione mendengarnya mendengus hari ini. Ia kemudian mengikuti gerak-gerik sang Pangeran Slytherin yang berjalan ke arah mimbar. Jujur saja, Ia juga tak percaya kenapa guru-guru lebih memilihnya dibandingkan Harry. Well, bagaimana pun juga walau Harry adalah pahlawan, namun tak dapat dipungkiri kemampuan otaknya jauh dibandingkan milik si Malfoy junior. Jauh dibawah tentunya.

"Perlu kalian ketahui, kami melihat adanya perkembangan pesat dari Draco Malfoy, Ia menduduki peringkat pertama se-Inggris Raya dalam tes OWL dua tahun lalu. Jadi kami sepakat memilihnya menjadi ketua murid," jelas Professor McGonagall seakan membanggakan Draco. Kata-katanya sukses membuat beberapa mata melirik Hermione Granger yang notabene selalu mendapat peringkat pertama.

"Dia mengalahkanmu, Mione!" desis Seamus yang berada di seberangnya tidak percaya. Ia berkata sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hermione.

Neville yang berada di sebelah Seamus mengangguk. "Bloody Hell! Benarkah dia Draco Malfoy?"

"Kurasa memang dia, Neville," Harry mengamini.

"Siapa sangka murid terbaik asrama kita terkalahkan?" ledek Dean Thomas yang sukses mengundang tatapan _kau-ingin-kubunuh-hah?_ dari Hemione.

"Dan kali ini untuk ketua murid putri …" semua murid putri kelas tujuh yang kali ini giliran menahan napas mereka. "…yang kebetulan juga menduduki peringkat kedua tes OWL se-Inggris Raya."

Beberapa Hufflepuff mendengus menyerah karena mereka tahu mereka tidak mungkin menduduki peringkat kedua dalam tes. Sementara suasana menjadi tegang di Ravenclaw.

"Hermione Granger!"satu nama yang sukses membuat mata Draco Malfoy membulat, beberapa Slytherin yang memuntahkan isi mulutnya, seluruh Griffindor yang bertepuk tangan, plus Ron yang memberikan _standing applause_.

oOo

Acara di aula besar sudah berakhir. Makan malam itu, pengumuman satu setengah tahun ajaran. Dan tentu saja… pengumuman ketua murid yang mungkin akan jadi perbincangan.

Terang saja. Sejak awal Draco dan Hermione bersekolah di sini tidak pernah ada kata damai sama sekali yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Tidak juga setelah perang besar. Walaupun seingat Hermione, Draco terluka parah setelah perang karena menyelamatkan beberapa adik kelas yang ikut dalam perang, sehingga mereka tidak pernah bertemu muka apalagi saling melempar ejekan. Ya, me-nye-la-mat-kan. Kaget? Begitu juga denganku. Dan karena aksi 'me-nye-la-mat-kan'nya itulah yang menjadi alasan tangannya di perban sekarang.

Professor McGonagall sudah memberitahu kata kunci untuk masuk ke asrama ketua murid. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Berdua. Hermione Granger dan… Draco Malfoy yang sedari tadi tampak kesulitan membawa koper ke dalam kamarnya yang masih harus melewati beberapa anak tangga.

"Bisa kubantu?" tawar Hermione, ramah.

"Ti-tidak, Granger. Aku bisa sendiri, terimakasih," tolak Draco, ramah. Hermione berjengkit kaget. Tidak pernah didengarnya seorang Malfoy berkata seperti itu. Tetapi ini?

"Tanganmu masih sakit dan kopermu besar, Malfoy!" Hermione menunjuk koper Malfoy yang masih diseret-seret dengan sebelah tangan.

"Tanganku yang kiri tidak sakit, kok."

Hermione mendengus. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Ia menaruh semua bawaannya di anak tangga paling bawah lalu langsung membantu Draco membawa kopernya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Draco sok kuat seperti itu padahal nyatanya tangannya sudah sangat perih.

Draco hanya diam. Tetapi setelah koper itu berhasil masuk ke kamarnya, Ia hanya berkata, "Terimakasih" lalu tersenyum sekilas.

"Sama-sama."

Draco hendak menutup pintu kayu tua kamarnya sebelum Hermione memanggilnya lagi.

"Ya?"

"Eh, err, itu… anu…" Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Begini, kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin berbincang sedikit denganmu. Nanti. Setelah kau siap tentunya…"

Draco memiringkan kepala. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Apa kau tidak belajar?" Hermione menautkan alisnya, tersinggung. Draco bertanya demikian seolah kegiatannya selama hidup hanyalah belajar saja. Mengerti pandangan Hermione, Draco melanjutkan,"Yah, biasanya 'kan kau belajar benar? Aku juga ingin, tapi aku takut menganggu waktu belajarmu, Granger."

"Oh, tentu tidak. Aku yang meminta jadi aku tidak keberatan untuk kehilangan jam belajarku. Lagipula tidak setiap hari, bukan?"

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu," jawab Draco.

"Oke. Kutunggu dibawah."

Setelah draco menutup pintu kamarnya, Hermione membereskan semua barang-barang dan dibawanya ke kamar. Ia meletakkan tas ranselnya di meja belajar lalu menggeret koper ke lemari kayu tua yang tingginya hampir sama dengan pintu oak kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu almari yang tampaknya masih nampak seperti baru –atau memang baru? Mengingat renovasi yang diadakan di Hogwarts, sepertinya almari itu baru.

Ia meletakkan semua pakaian di rak-rak yang tersusun di dalam alamari tersebut. Kemudian menggantungkan mantel, jaket, jubah sekolah dengan _hanger_ yang ada.

Setelah selesai Ia segera turun dan membuat dua cangkir coklat panas. _Kurasa secangkir coklat adalah awal yang baik_, pikirnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ada perasaan di dalam dirinya bahwa dia harus berbaikan dengan pria pirang tersebut.

Perang itu memang mengubah segalanya. Oh, Merlin! Sekali bertemakasihlah pada Pangeran-botak-tanpa-otak yang membuat dunia sihir jungkir balik seperti ini. Yang membuatnya ingin berbaikan dengan musuh bebuyutannya sendiri.

oOo

Draco barusaja selesai membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Dengan susah payah mengaturnya dengan tangan yang keduanya sakit. Tangan Draco yang diperban hanya tangan kanan, tapi 'kecelakaan' jatuh dari tangga menara astronomi demi keselamatan seseorang membuat tangan kirinya tidak lantas terbebas dari sengsara.

Pemuda berwajah runcing itu kemudian menuruni tangga. Ia dapat melihat sosok Hermione Granger, gadis berambut coklat mengembang yang juga barusaja duduk sambil meletakkan dua cangkir coklat.

Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sofa yang sama dengan gadis itu. Sofa merah panjang yang berada beberapa meter di depan perapian. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih setelah sang gadis menawarkan secangkir coklat untukknya. "Ada apa? Sepertinya serius?"

Hermione menyeruput sedikit isi gelasnya. "Hanya ingin berbincang denganmu," jawabnya lirih.

"Tentang?"  
>"Kamu…" jawab Hermione singkat.<p>

"Baiklah. Kita mulai dari?"

"Bagaimana tanganmu, Malfoy?"

Draco mengalihkan pandangan ke tangan kanannya. Sakit dan perih masih sering terasa di sana. Tapi ia merasa puas karena itu berkat dari menyelamatkan orang. "Membaik. Tapi terkadang masih sakit."

"Aku… jujur aku ikut sedih," kata Hermione lirih.

Draco memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian mendaratkan punggunnya di sofa. "Sedih? Untuk apa?"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya. Ia menaruh cangkir cangkir coklatnya di meja. "Entahlah, yang jelas aku bersimpati untukmu," Ia menunjuk tangan Draco yang berbalut perban.

"Terimakasih untuk itu." Draco menatap langit-langit ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid itu. Semuanya tidak berubah, mereka hanya tampak seperti baru saja. "Dan aku meminta maaf karena telah memusuhimu, Miss Granger," katanya dengan nada lebih rendah dari biasanya. Ia kemudian menatap mata Hermione yang tengah membulat.

Hermione sebenarnya hanya kaget, Draco yang dulu dikenalnya tidak akan pernah berbicara seperti barusan. Dia tidak menyangka pemuda di hadapannya ini telah banyak berubah.

"Tak usah sesopan itu, Malfoy…" Belum sempat Hermione melanjutkan kata-katanya Draco menyela,"Kau pahlawan, dan sudah sepatutnya aku menghormatimu, Nona."

Hermione memutar matanya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya sekali di depan wajah. Ia tidak suka kepahlawanannya diungkit-ungkit. "Hah, jangan bicarakan hal itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka."

"Baiklah…"

Hening. Sempat hening dan Hermione bingung harus berkata apa. Padahal dia yang mengajak pemuda ini berbincang, semestinya Ia punya beberapa rangkaian tema pembicaraan sekarang. "Dan…" Draco memecah keheningan. Hermione memandangnya.

Draco menyisir poninya yang jatuh ke wajah dengan jari. "Maaf lagi, aku mengalahkanmu di ujian OWL tahun kemarin."

"Tak apa," Hermione terseyum geli. Ia memang tadinya mempermasalahkan itu. Ia hanya mendapat delapan nilai "_Oustanding_" dan dua nilai E–"_Tak Terduga_" untuk ilmu hitam dan err- Ramalan. Bagi teman-teman Griffindornya, itu adalah nilai paling sempurna se-Hogwarts walaupun nyatanya pemuda yang satu ini mendapat… "Memang berapa nilaimu?"

Draco tersenyum kecil. Hermione semakin memincingkan matanya, Ia semakin ingin tahu. "Oustanding…" jawab Draco. "Sepuluh Oustanding."

Hermione menggumamkan kata 'hah' pada Draco. Ia memajukan kepalanya dan membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Ia tidak pernah menguasai dengan baik ramalan dan tranfigurasi, tidak pernah serius dalam pelajaran astonomi dan bahkan selalu tidur di kelas sejarah sihir, tapi bagaimana Ia berusaha untuk mengejar ketinggalannya adalah sesuatu yang brilian. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku melimpahkan semua rasa tertekan dan rasa bingungku untuk belajar, jadi yah…"

"Kau keren, Malfoy! Aku akui itu kali ini," potong Hermione. Draco hanya tersenyum. Ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ron, eh Granger?" tanya Draco membuka topik lain.

"Ada apa memang? Kau bertanya seolah kami ada hubungan khusus." Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke perapian.

"Kukira kau pacaran dengannya. Banyak yang bilang begitu, apalagi seusai perang." Hermione mendelik tapi masih tidak memandang Draco. "Jangan marah, aku hanya bertanya. Atau lebih tepatnya… memastikan."

Hermione bersandar pada punggung sofa sekarang. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Draco beberapa menit lalu. Ia menyeruput coklat panasnya yang barusaja Ia ambil seiring Ia bersandar tadi. "Tidak, sayangnya tidak."

"Sayangnya?"

"Aku harap kau dapat tutup mulut, Malfoy!" Hermione mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung Draco. "Baiklah," Draco mendengus. "Jadi? Apakah sebenarnya kau…"

Hermione cepat-cepat memotong perkataan Draco,"Benar, tepat sekali apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku… suka padanya."

Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Wah, aku jadi tidak ada kesempatan nih!" candanya.

"Apa?" Hermione kembali menatap Draco.

"Bercanda, Miss. Jadi apakah kau akan mengajaknya ke pesta dansa?"

"Tidak tahu. Dan jangan panggil aku 'Miss', Malfoy. Kau tahu nama lengkapku 'kan?"

Draco mengangguk. "Hermione Jean Granger, 'kan?"

Kini giliran Hermione yang mengangguk meski sedetik kemudian Ia kaget. Darimana Malfoy tahu nama tangahnya? Seakan membaca pikiran Hermione, Draco angkat bicara,"Aku lihat di perkamen Professor McGonagall saat memastikan kau yang menjadi patnerku tadi." Hermione hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Ia kemudian menearuh gelas kaca dan melirik isi gelas Draco yang sama sekali belum berkurang volumenya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama depanku saja, Draco," Hermione melirik Draco yang kaget dengan panggilannya barusan. Ia barusaja mulai untuk mengurangi volume gelasnya dan mendengar Hermione memanggilnya seperti itu, Ia malah tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Draco memegangi lehernya.

"Eh, maaf kalau itu salahku," Hermione memberanikan untuk mengelus pundak Draco, menenangkannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…" Hermione menarik tangannya, memandang Draco dengan khawatir. "Kalau begitu kita bisa jadi teman, 'Mione," Draco tersenyum lembut. Membuat wajah runcing itu seakan terhias. Dan membuat Hermione memalingkan mukanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah.

"Ya, kita teman," katanya kemudian.

oOo

Hari itu adalah hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru sekolah sihir Hogwarts. Hermione melangkah bersama Draco menuju aula besar. Mereka yang berjalan dalam radius tidak lebih dari tiga puluh centi meter itu mengundang mata-mata publik.

Sebagian kerumunan perempuan berbisik-bisik sambil melirik mereka berdua. Draco sedari tadi mendengus karena risih dengan tatapan mereka itu.

Saat Ia melewati kerumunan Ravenclaw yang sedang memandangnya seperti ayam kalkun lezat untuk makan malam, Ia berkata sedikit berteriak kesal,"Apa lihat-lihat? Mau kupotong poin asramamu?" Dan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Sementara Hermione juga sempat mengancam tiga orang anak kelas empat Griffindor. Asramanya sendiri. "Kenapa? Apa aku aneh hari ini?"

"Tidak kok!" jawab salah satu dari ketiganya sambil menundukkan kepala sedikit.

"Lalu apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kau dan Malfoy," jawab anak yang lain santai. Hermione mendelik.

"Apa? Mau kuberi detensi?" Ya kalau pengurangan poin, otomatis asramanya sendiri kan yang kena? Kemudian pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan ketiganya yang menggelengkan kepala.

"Merlin! Kalian kenapa sih?" belum ada semenit Hermione mengurusi tiga orang anak kelas empat, Draco sudah kembali berteriak pada sekumpulan Hufflepuff.

"Ka-kami ti-ti-tidak kenapa-ke-kenapa," jawab seseorang dari mereka tergagap. Hermione memegangi lengan kiri Draco.

"Draco, sudahlah, lebih baik kita langsung ke aula besar. Jangan hiraukan mereka!"

Dan kedua anak manusia itu pun langsung melesat ke aula besar untuk menyantap sarapan mereka. Kelas sejarah sihir adalah kelas pertama hari ini, jadi mereka harus benar-benar sarapan, kalau tidak atau kebanyakan sarapan mereka akan tertidur lagi selama pelajaran.

"Mione!" Ginny dan Parvati melambaikan tangan mereka saat Hermione terlihat memasuki aula besar. Draco langsung melesat ke mejanya dan segera disambut dengan ceria oleh Blaise Zabini.

Hermione langsung mengambil tempat duduk di antara Ginny dan Parvati. Selama dirinya makan, dua orang di sebelahnya hanya menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Ia mendengus. Ia meminum isi pialanya lalu menatap Parvati dan Ginny bergantian.

"Ada apa?"

Paravati menautkan alisnya. "Ada apa? Justru kami yang seharusnya bertanya ada apa."

Hermione memasang wajah bingung. Ginny mengisi mulutnya dengan sesuap sup. "Kau sudah berbaikan dengan pangeran-Slytherin-tampan itu eh, Mione?" tanya Ginny sakarstik.

"Dan apakah semalam terjadi sesuatu sehingga kalian berjalan di radius KURANG dari satu meter?" tanya Parvati lengkap dengan penekanan di kata 'kurang'.

"Yah, dia yang minta maaf padaku duluan, _girls_, jadi bagaimana bisa aku tidak memaafkan seseorang yang meminta maaf padaku dengan nada lembuuuut sekali ditambah panggilan 'Nona Granger'?" Hermione menjelaskan dengan penuh ketenangan.

Parvati terbelalak. "Malfoy? Minta maaf?" Hermione mengangguk. Ginny melanjutkan pertanyaan Parvati,"Padamu?" Hermione kembali mengangguk. "Dengan nada yang sangat lembut?" Parvati memanjangkan kata 'sangat'.

"Memanggil Nona?" Hermione memutar bola matanya sebelum kembali mengangguk. "Jenggot Merlin, Mione!" jerit Ginny.

"Kau wanita paling beruntung!" sambung Parvati.

"Eh?"

"Anak perempuan di Hogwarts banyak yang mengejarnya! Apalagi setelah tindakan 'pahlawan'nya saat perang." Jelas Parvati bersemangat. "Dan susah sekali untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Malfoy entah karena apa."

"Jadi kalau kau berkesempatan menjadi temannya sekarang, kaulah wanita paling berutnung di antara mereka-yang-tergila-gila-pada-Draco-Malfoy," jelas Ginny.

Hermione hanya terkekeh. Ia kemudian mengisi mangkoknya dengan sup panas yang ada. "Entahlah, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya. Aku hanya ingin memperbaikki hubungan kami saja." Ginny dan Parvati kembali menatapnya serius. "Hubungan pertemanan, _girls_, tidak lebih!" lanjutnya saat mengerti pandangan teman-temannya.

Sementara itu di meja lain, yang terletak di paling kanan…

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?" Blaise Zabini, prefek Slytherin itu bertanya pada sahabatnya yang tampak sedang berpikir.

Draco menggeleng,"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?" ulang Blaise.

"Kenapa semua orang melihatku dengan pandangan aneh tadi pagi?" Draco menengkurapkan sendok supnya. Ia kemudian menjauhkan mangkok kosong itu beberapa senti di depannya, kemudian melipat tangannya dan siap untuk mendengarkan Blaise.

Blaise menepuk jidatnya, "Hell, Draco! Kau tidak sadar?" Ia memandang Draco yang merespon dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Astaga! Itu karena kau dan Nona itu," Blaise memberi isyarat menunjuk meja Griffindor dengan kepala.

"Hermione?"

Blaise mengangguk. "Kau bahkan sudah tidak memanggilnya 'Granger' atau 'Mudblood' atau 'Nona-serba-tahu' kan? Dan kau telak menang dengan sepuluh nilai _Oustanding_ untuk mengalahkan _Gryffindor Princess_ itu!" Blaise menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Lalu itu yang jadi bahan buah bibir semua orang?"

"Yap!"

Tiba-tiba Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, dan si gendut Vincent Crabbe duduk di seberang kedua sahabatnya. Mereka langsung menghujani Draco pertanyaan.

"Wow wow wow!" Draco mengangkat dua tangannya untuk memberi isyarat teman-temannya agar diam. "Kujawab satu-satu!" Draco menarik napas dan menghembuskannya panjang.

"Ya, aku belajar giat untuk OWL tapi bukan untuk mengalahkannya, aku dan dia sekarang teman, kami tinggal berdua di asrama ketua murid, kuulangi, _berdua,_" Draco menekankan kata-katanya. "Tapi tidak satu kamar tentunya!" bantahnya saat melihat Theo dan Blaise yang langsung menujukkan muka mesum mereka.

"Dan kau sekarang berteman dengan si Granger itu? Wow!" Goyle heboh sendiri. Crabbe nyengir sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan sampai kau cerita pada kami bahwa suatu hari kau jatuh cinta dengannya, Drake!" sahut Crabbe yang langsung dapat _deathglare_ gratis dari Draco.

"Tidak akan!"

Goyle mengibaskan tangannya di depan Draco. "Oh, ayolah Drake! Lagipula Granger tidak buruk, malah kuakui dia itu sebenarnya manis, " Goyle menengok ke belakang untuk melihat meja Gryffindor. Pernyataan Goyle tersebut langsung disambut dengan anggukan dari yang lain.

"Kalau kalian mau boleh kalian ambil," sahut Draco risih dengan godaan teman-temannya.

Theo tertawa sekilas. "Ah, tidak terimakasih."

Draco menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah cengiran. "Tumben? Setahuku kau paling suka dengan wanita, Theo."

"Yah, memang. Tapi kurasa dia hanya tertarik padamu," Theo menunjuk Hermione dengan jempolnya. Draco menengok ke arah Hermione. Yap! Hermioe Granger sedari tadi sedang meliriknya!

"Aku setuju dengan Theo!" Blaise terkikik.

"Sebentar lagi ada yang akan jatuh cinta, nih!" goda Crabbe.

"Oh, Crabbe kurasa kau benar, aku jatuh cinta padanya!" sahut Goyle dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seolah-olah dia adalah Draco.

"Diamlah kalian!" bentak Draco. Sementara yang lain masih tertawa.

"Ah, aduh," Blaise memegangi perutnya. Untuk urusan ejek-mengejek Draco Malfoy serahkan pada orang ini. "Ah, oh, ya! Draco, ngomong-ngomong kau akan pergi ke pesta dansa dengan siapa?"

oOo

_To be continued…_

oOo

_**Maaf kalau aneh. I'm newbie dan masih butuh bantuan para senior sekalian.**_

_**So, review, please? :)**_


	2. Hermione's Confession

**CHAPTER 2**

**HERMIONE'S CONFESSION**

"…dan seperti yang kalian tahu, bahwa Mesir kuno bahkan sangat menghormati muggle…" suara Professor Binns bagaikan radio kemresek yang tidak enak didengar. Satu jam pelajaran dan seisi kelas 'diwarnai' dengar dengkuran-dengkuran para murid. Hampir tiga per empat isi ruangan itu tertidur.

Walaupun ada beberapa Ravenclaw yang masih setia mencatat sambil menopang kepala mereka yang terasa sangat berat. Padma dan Parvati yang sibuk bergosip. Seorang Gryffindor lagi masih dalam keadaan fit tanpa terlihat kantuk sama sekali di wajahnya. Itulah pemandangan yang dapat dilihat Draco setiap kali ada di pelajaran ini.

Ia tidak paham mengapa Professor Binns tak pernah mengganti pola mengajarnya yang monoton ini. Dan mengapa Ia tak keberatan murid-muridnya tidur di kelas. Sebenarnya Draco ingin sekali tidur, atau paling tidak mengistirahatkan kepalanya yang terasa berat itu. Tetapi alasan mengapa dia tetap terjaga adalah Ia sungguh-sungguh berusaha untuk menulis! Professor Binns terbiasa untuk menilai catatan para muridnya akhir-akhir ini. Ia hanya tidak ingin repot-repot ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan catatannya.

Alisnya bertaut menandakan Ia sedang berusaha keras. Tangan kanannya memang sudah tidak patah. Tetapi rasa nyeri itu dua kali lipat lebih menyengsarakan. Ia tidak bisa menulis dengan tangan kiri. Draco sudah memohon Pansy untuk menolongnya tapi gadis itu menolak. Yah, Pansy sudah tidak seperti yang dulu –bergelanyut manja di lengan Draco dan mengikuti kemana pun Draco pergi- setelah gadis centil itu akrab dengan salah seorang Ravenclaw.

Draco menatap buku catatannya yang setengah terisi. Walaupun isinya hanya catatan singkat –ia menulis yang penting-penting saja- tetapi paling tidak Ia bisa melengkapinya setelah tangannya sembuh.

Hermione yang duduk di barisan di seberang Draco menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan pandangan aneh. Ia seperti merasa… kasihan. Tapi buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ke depan ketika orang yang ditatapnya sejak semenit lalu menatap Hermione balik.

Hermione berpikir, banyak hal berubah setelah Pangeran Kegelapan hanya tinggal kenangan suram. Termasuk pemuda itu. Tersenyum lembut padanya, mengajaknya kembali berteman, dan bahkan mengirim beberapa (baca: segudang) camilan untuk kedua sahabatnya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Walaupun Ron masih setengah hati menerima Draco.

Draco Malfoy, orang yang dulu bahkan selalu punya waktu untuk menyiksanya, mengejeknya, mengerjainya, sekarang? Ia bahkan rela Hermione memakai kamar mandi yang seharusnya Draco pakai duluan tadi pagi karena Hermione harus segera bertemu Professor McGonagall. Kalau Draco yang dulu? Tentu saja ia memilih untuk membiarkan Hermione mendapat potongan poin dan detensi keterlambatan dari Professor McGonagall.

oOo

"_Mate_? Kau kenapa?" tanya Blaise yang berjalan keluar kelas Sejarah Sihir bersama Draco.

"Aku tak apa," jawab Draco lemah.

"Tapi kau tampak… kesakitan," sahut Blaise yang kali ini menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir. Ia menyentuh pundak Draco, mengkodenya supaya berhenti. "Kau mencoba untuk menulis tadi?" tanya Blaise ketika teringat tadi di kelas Draco merapikan buku catatan, tinta, dan pena bulunya.

Draco mengangguk. "Kupikir itu akan melatih tanganku agar tidak kaku, Blaise. Tapi malah sebaliknya, tambah sakit."

"Jangan dipaksakan, Drake. Aku tak mau kau mati hanya karena menahan perih tanganmu yang terluka itu!" Blaise menepuk pundak Draco. Belakangan –semenjak perang besar berakhir, Blaise lebih menunjukkan sikap _care_nya pada Draco. Ia tahu, Draco sudah cukup menjadi orang yang batinnya paling menderita pra dan pasca perang. Mendapat tekanan dan ancaman, menjadi pelahap maut yang bukan merupakan cita-citanya, dan sekarang mendapat 'oleh-oleh' perang.

"Tenang saja, _mate_! Aku tidak akan mati dengan cara konyol seperti itu," timpal Draco sambil menampilkan senyuman khasnya. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. "Dan terimakasih…"

Blaise menengok ke arah kanannya. Ia mentap Draco bingung. "Terimakasih untuk apa? Dan tumben sekali kau mengucapkan kata itu… untukku?"

Draco tersenyum membalas tatapan bingung Blaise. "Untuk semuanya." Ia kemudian merangkul sahabatnya itu. Dan Blaise, ia megap-megap tak percaya meski sedetik berikutnya ia tersenyum. Draco… sudah berubah.

Ya. Sahabatnya itu sudah berubah. Dan entah mengapa Blaise Zabini sangat bangga mengetahui Draco Malfoy yang dulu sombong dan tidak berperikemanusiaan –yang tentu saja membuatnya malah ingin berteman dengan Draco- kini berubah menjadi lebih, err- manusia.

oOo

Sore yang indah. Danau di Hogwarts sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih sama walaupun perang sudah mengubah separuh bagian dari kastil tua ini. Masih menjadi tempat favorit sebagian siswa untuk mencari ketenangan.

Hawanya pun masih sama. Angin sepoi-sepoi, udara bersih dari okesigen yang dihasilkan pohon-pohon besar di dekat pantai. Dan masih menjadi tempat favorit para siswa putri asrama Gryffindor ini.

"Tidak berubah…" bisik Ginny.

"Sama sekali…" lanjut Parvati kemudian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Parvati," Hermione mulai mengubah topik.

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah jarang melihatmu bersam Padma, ada masalah?"

Parvati menggeleng. Ia kemudian tersenyum lucu,"Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktumu untuk belajar ya, Mione?" Hermione memandangnya tidak mngerti. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah, emang ada berita apa?"

"Demi celana Merlin! Padma sudah punya pasangan, Mione!"

"Hah? Wow! Tak kusangka. Jadi, siapa dia?"

"Caesar Flitney, anak Ravenclaw juga." Parvati menoleh ke arah Hermione,"Dia lumayan ya? Sayangnya bukan aku yang dapat!"

Hermione terkikik geli. Ia mengangguk setuju. "Iya dia memang lumayan, tampan bahkan!"

"Tampan mana sama yang itu, Mione?" Ginny berseru sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang lari kecil di pinggir danau. Pemuda itu ternyata berjalan ke arah Hermione. Ia tidak mengenakan jubahnya sementara lengan kemeja putihnya dilipat sampai sebatas siku. Rambutnya yang tertiup angin saat berlari tadi sedikit berantakan.

"_I've never saw him like that before! Hot!_" seru Parvati yang mulutnya menganga karena 'terpesona' dengan penampilan Draco yang berbeda kali ini. Berantakan.

"Hermione!" panggil pemuda itu.

Hermione kaget saat namanya dipanggil. Ia kemudian berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampiri Draco.

"Hey! Ada apa?" Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Draco. Ia tampak mengamatinya. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"Iya, tanganku. Karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Professor Slughorn. Kau mau?"

Hermione tampak berppikir sejenak. Ia menengok Ginny dan Parvati. Parvati kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menyuruh Hermione pergi –mengijinkannya pergi. Ia kembali menatap Draco. "Baiklah!"

"Oke kalau begitu, ayo!" Draco menarik pergelangan Hermione dengan tangan kirinya.

"Eh, kenapa buru-buru sih? Tugas itu kan bisa dikumpulkan dua hari lagi!"

"Yang benar besok, Mione! Atau jangan-jangan kau belum membuat ya?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Sudah kubuat, tapi aku tak tahu kalau harus dikumpulkan besok."

"Kalau kita berlama-lama, tugasku tidak akan selesai!"

Mereka kemudian sedikit buru-buru menuju ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid. Sementara yang ditinggalkan Hermione…

"Kalau itu Draco yang dulu, mungkin sekarang sudah ada gencatan senjata di sini!" Ginny tertawa.

Parvati kemudian ikut-ikutan tertawa. "Kau benar, Gin! Sayangnya Hermione terlalu buta untuk tetap memilih kakakmu."

"Hey, tapi mereka belum pacaran kan?" Parvati menggeleng. "Belum, dan semoga saja tidak." Ginny tersenyum.

oOo

"Mione?" Draco memanggil Hermione yang masih berkutat dengan perkamennya. Mereka di ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid sekarang. Tadinya mereka lebih memilih perpustakaan yang dekat dengan sumber tugas _essay_ ini, tapi karena banyak pasang mata yang memandang mereka bagai singa yang sedang mengincar mangsanya, mereka memilih untuk ke asrama saja.

"Hm?" tanya Hermione tanpa menoleh ke arah Draco.

"Maaf telah membuatmu dua kali mengerjakan tugas professor Slughorn," jawabnya lemah.

Hermione berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Draco. Ia menceburkan ujung penanya ke dalam botol tinta. "Tak apa, Drake. Tapi kalau Professor Slughorn marah karena ini bukan tulisanmu?"

Draco menepuk jidatnya dan sejurus kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari tas ranselnya. "Ini," Ia memberikan kertas itu pada Hermione.

Hermione membuka kertas itu untuk membca isinya,"Saya yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini mengijinkan Miss Hermione Granger untuk membantu Mister Draco Malfoy menuliskan tugas _essay_ ramuan, dengan catatan, semua yang ditulis berdasarkan pemikiran Draco Malfoy sendiri dan tentunya buku perpustakaan yang membantu. Salam, Horace E. F. Slughorn…" kata Hermione membaca isi surat itu.

"Itu alasanku melarangmu untuk memberitahuku mana yang benar dan salah saat membuat _essay_ ini," Hermione manggut-manggut. "Dan lihat _note_ di bawahnya."

Hermione menelusuri bagian bawah kertas itu. Ia kembali membacanya,"NB, aku akan menggunakan veritaserum untuk mengetahui bahwa Hermione membantu tidak lebih dari menuliskan apa yang dikatakan Draco untuk _essay_ ini."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Konyol!" Hermione kembali pada perkamen dihadapannya. Ia mencatat semua kalimat terakhir pada buku tebal yang menjadi acuan pembuatan _essay _Draco.

"Yang ini tidak perlu," kata Draco menunjukkan sebuah kalimat di bukunya. "Biarkan kalimat yang kau tulis jadi kalimat terakhir."

"Kau yakin?" Draco mengangguk.

"Ini sudah cukup banyak, Hermione. Lagipula Professor Slughorn tidak memberikan batas maksimalnya," Draco menjelaskan.

"Baiklah." Hermione meneruskan kalimat terkahirnya. "Selesai!" serunya kemudian.

Draco menoleh,"Trims ya, Hermione!"

"Tak masalah. Jadi Drake…," Hermione membereskan perkamen, pena, tinta serta buku-buku di hadapannya. "Kau akan pergi ke pesta dansa?"

Draco menutup bukunya. "Iya, kau sendiri?"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya,"Entahlah, aku berencana mengajak, Ron… tapi aku tidak tahu dia mau atau tidak pergi denganku."

Draco menepuk pundak Hermione pelan. "Percayalah, dia pasti mau!" katanya meyankinkan.

oOo

Jarum panjang jam dinding di ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid sudah berada di antara jam enam dan tujuh. Itu berarti setengah jam lagi Aula Besar akan dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswi dan jamuan makan malam mereka.

Tiga jam yang lalu Draco dan Hermione barusaja selesai dari kelas Transfigurasi mereka. Dan kini keduanya tengah bersantai di ruang rekreasi. Draco tak tanggung-tanggung menghabiskan persediaan camilannya sementara Hermione berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

"Kau tidak mandi?" Draco bertanya pada Hermione yang duduk di meja kayu yang berjarak beberapa meter dari sofa yang di dudukinya. "Tidak, kau duluan saja!"

"Um.. kulihat kau masih sibut, jadi ya… Baiklah," kata Draco bangkit dari sofa kemudian menuju kamar mandi.

Sebenarnya Hermione sudah selesai dengan acara baca-membacanya. Tapi berhubung ada pikiran yang terus mengusiknya, dia mencari 'bahan bacaan' lain dari buku tebal itu. Dia terus mebolak-balikkan buku itu, berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Oke, Ronald Weasley, keluarlah dari pikiran gadis itu!

Hermione tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat bertemu Ron nantinya. Dia terus memikirkan kalimat yang pas untuk mengajak pemuda-rambut-merah tersebut ke pesta dansa yang kurang, oh keriput Merlin! Tinggal dua minggu lagi?

Memang masih lama, tapi baginya itu waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk mencari pasangan. Dia tidak mungkin masuk ke aula besar tanpa seseorang yang menemaninya bukan?

Dia tidak mau terlihat seperti ayam kehilangan induknya di aula besar yang –pastinya- akan dipenuhi berpuluh-puluh pasangan.

Baru sebulan dia di kastil itu, di sekolahnya, tapi ternyata pesta dansa itu sudah di ambang hari. Baiklah…

Hermione kembali berpikir bagaimana cara untuk dapat mengajak Ron. Itu mudah! Oh, tidak lagi, tidak semudah yang dulu. Tidak semudah dengan Ron yang sekarang diikuti oleh banyak penggemarnya, walaupun tidaklah sefanatik Draco Mania pastinya.

Hermione mengusap-usap wajahnya frustasi. Dia berpikir lagi.

"Ron, kau sudah dapat pasangan untuk pesta dansa?" Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seolah sedang berpidato. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan gelengan frustasi. "Tidak, tidak, itu takkan berhasil," katanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia lanjut berpikir. Memutar kata-kata tepat di otaknya untuk disampaikan kepada Ron nanti.

"Hey, Ron! Bagaimana kalau kau pergi bersamaku…" Ia menggeleng lagi. "Tidak, Mione! Seakan kau mengharapkannya." Ia berteriak pada dirinya sendiri, lagi.

Hermione bangkit dari kursi kayunya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia kembali berpikir sebelum matanya kembali berbinar ketika mendapat ide.

"Ron, kalau kau belum dapat pasangan kau boleh bersamaku…?" Ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Itu terdengar aneh, Mione!"

Hermione kembali dalam balutan menit untuk berpikir dan berpikir. Ia mengelus-elus dagunya, memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya sedang berpikir keras.

Ia bergumam,"Oh, bagaimana dengan… Ron, kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau boleh pergi bersamaku saat pesta dansa…" Hermione memukul-mukul kepalanya. "Konyol! Iya kalau dia berharap, kalau tidak?"

Dan… "Ron apakah—"

"Sudahlah, Mione! Kau tampak seperti orang gila tahu!"

Hermione menoleh saat sadar indera penciumannya sudah tercemari dengan aroma mint yang menyeruak dari kamar mandi yang -entah sejak kapan- terbuka.

"Dra-dra-co M-m-mal-f-foy?" Draco Malfoy, Hermione, bukan Dra-dra-co M-m-mal-f-foy.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau—" wajah Hermione memandang pemuda di hadapanya _head-to-toe_.

Draco yang baru saja akan ke kamar menundanya ketika melihat Hermione mondar-mandir gelisah. Ia berniat membantunya, bukan membuatnya mematung seperti ini.

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu, Mione!"

Jelas saja. Draco Malfoy, yang barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan aroma mint di tubuhnya plus, ah, saudara-saudara! Tanpa baju atasan. _Topless_. Dan sukses membuat Hermione hampir mimisan karenanya.

Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, dan butiran air jatuh dari situ yang kemudian membingkai wajahnya. Tampak, em… uhm, seksi.

_Aku tak pernah tahu badannya se-kekar ini,_ inner Hermione berkata jujur. Ia menghitung otot-otot yang terbentuk di perut Draco. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam. Astaga!

Draco yang entah sengaja atau tidak memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidangnya ke Hermione hanya nyengir kuda. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Hermione. Membungkuk sedikit lalu berbisik,"Seorang laki-laki selalu mempunyai rahasia, Miss Granger."

Wajah Hermione seketika merah padam. Hembusan nafas Draco terasa panas menerpa kulit telinga Hermione. Dan Hermione telah berhasil menahan nafasnya selama beberapa detik, merasakan hembusan angin dari mulut dan hidung sang Malfoy yang membelai lembut telinga kirinya.

"Draco…" desahnya.

"Ya?" Draco menarik dirinya untuk melihat Hermione, yang ternyata masih melongo. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah cengiran. Sudah lama ia tak melakukannya.

"Sebaiknya aku pakai pakaian dulu." Gumamnya sambil menampilkan senyum nakalnya.

Ia kemudian berlalu. Meninggalkan Hermione dan lutunya yang sudah lemas. Hermione kemudian jatuh berlutut di lantai kayu tersebut.

oOo

"Gila kau, Malfoy!" sahut Blaise saat Draco bercerita tentang insiden di asrama ketua muridnya. "Jadilah Hermione Granger adalah gadis pertama yang melihat tubuh atletis sang Pangeran Slytherin kami, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" kata Blaise berlebihan, tapi dengan volume yang tidak keras.

Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa seluruh gadis yang maniak dengan sahabatnya ini antre untuk bunuh diri di Danau Hitam.

Draco tertawa,"Aku bahkan tidak sadar aku se-seksi itu sampai membuatnya _mati-nyala_." Ia membuka dan menutup kelima jarinya saat mengatakan 'mati-nyala'.

Blaise semakin memperlebar cengirannya. Ia membayangkan kalau saja Rita Skeeter tahu, Hermione pasti akan jadi bulanan-bulanan lagi di sekolah. Dan tentunya si pangeran di sampingnya ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku pergi dengan Hestia Carrow dan Theo berhasil mengajak Daphne untuk pesta dansa, bagaimana denganmu?"

Draco mendesah. Ia bahkan belum berpikir untuk mengajak siapa nantinya. "Entahlah. Flora mungkin? Carrow satunya."

"Kurasa itu sudah jadi incaran si Goyle, _mate_. Kenapa tidak Granger saja?" tanya Blaise.

"Kurasa Ron akan menerima ajakannya, Blaise. Tadi sore kulihat dia sedang berlatih untuk mengajak Ron," ucap Draco tampak putus asa.

"Ron? Ron Weasley?"

"Ada berapa Ron yang kau kenal, Blaise?"

"Satu," jawab Blaise singkat tanpa dosa.

"Lalu? Kenapa masih tanya Ron yang mana?"

"Setahuku Ron 'yang itu' sudah mengajak Brown, Draco," jelasnya.

"Brown? Brown Lavender? Lavender Brown?" tanya Draco mengulang nama gadis tersebut dua kali.

"Memangnya ada berapa Brown yang kau kenal, Draco?" tanya Blaise meniru gaya bertanya Draco tadi.

"Hanya satu dan setahuku dia sudah tidak ada hubungan dengan Ronald Weasley, Blaise."

"Mereka pacaran lagi, Drake, jadi—" ucapan Blaise terpotong ketika melihat Draco membelalak sambil bergumam 'gawat!'.

"Ada apa?" Draco diam saja tetapi dia langsung mengambil langkah seribu dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, menuju Aula Besar.

oOo

Hermione sudah berhadapan dengan ketiga sehabatnya. Kecuali Ginny, dua yang lain hanya memandang Hermione heran. Sebelumnya Hermione sudah bercerita pada Ginny tentang Ron. Dan walaupun Ginny sebenarnya tidak setuju tetapi karena Ia tahu Hermione mencintai kakaknya, jadi ia tetap mendukungnya.

"Ada apa sih, Mione?" tanya Ron.

"Kau menyeret kami ke sini tidak untuk menganak tirikan kami kan?" oke Harry, kau bukan anak tiri Hermione Granger.

Hermione menggeleng. "Um… sebenarnya…" Ron mengisi piringnya dengan santapan makan malam. "Kau sudah ada pasangan pesta, Ron?" Ron menoleh ke arah Hermione. Ia menelan makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ke mana arah pembicaraan ini eh, Mione?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menelan makanan itu.

"Eh, err… begini, kalau kau belum dapat pasangan…" Hermione menelan ludah. "Mau kau ke pesta dansa denganku?"

Sumpah. Biasanya memang laki-laki duluan yang mengajak seorang gadis untuk pergi ke pesta dansa. Tapi tidak jarang juga yang mengajak adalah seorang perempuan. Untuk kali ini Hermione-lah contohnya.

Ron membalalakkan matanya kaget. Dua tahun yang lalu bahkan dirinya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis ini di pelajaran ramuan, di kelas Snape! Tapi kali ini? Seakan dunia sudah benar-benar terbalik baginya.

"Eh? Hm… maaf Hermione, kau tidak mengajakku dari awal," kata Ron sama seperti apa yang diakatakan Hermione tiga tahun lalu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah dengan Lavender," jawab Ron sambil nyengir. Ia meletakkan sendok garpunya kemudian menatap Hermione yang langsung tertunduk. "Tentu saja aku dengan Lavender, Mione," jawab Ron halus.

"Apa maksudmu tentu saja?" Hermione mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Mereka 'kan pacaran, Mione. Kenapa bisa kau tidak tahu?" Harry menyambung. Ginny melotot, harapannya supaya Harry tidak membertiahu Hermione duluan pupus sudah. Kini Hermione mengerutkan dahinya.

"P-pacaran?" Ginny mengangguk ragu. "Iya Hermione."

"Kenapa?" tanya Hermione lagi. Ron semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah Hermione kala itu.

"Maksudmu, Mione?" Ron memajukan kepalanya. Melihat wajah kebingungan Hermione yang sudah berubah sendu. Harry hanya diam. Ia memilih untuk memotong pai-nya daripada berurusan dengan ini.

Sejak awal, Harry pun tahu tentang perasaan Hermione dan sudah tahu, cepat atau lambat hal yang di depannya ini akan terjadi. Tapi mungkin tak seharusnya ia langsung berkata seperti tadi.

"Kenapa tidak ada, tidak seorang pun yang memberi tahu aku?"

"Maaf, Mione. Tadi aku sudah berusaha memberitahumu," terang Ginny.

"Berusaha? Bahkan kau tidak berbicara sedikit pun tadi, Gin!" Iya benar. Hermione memang bercerita tentang rencananya ini, tetapi yang diajak bicara hany manggut-manggut saja.

"Aku mencoba, Mi—"

"Hah? Mencoba? Dengan manggut-manggut saja saat aku meminta pendapatmu?"

Ginny menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau marah pada Ginny?" tanya Ron tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa? KENAPA KAU BILANG, RON?" tanya Hermione yang suaranya sudah naik satu oktaf. Ron hanya semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Karena aku bersusah payah untuk mendapatkanmu! Bersusah payah untuk mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengajakmu! Dan pada akhirnya kau menolak dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak aku tahu?" teriak Hermione yang mengundang tatapan dari beberapa murid dari asrama lain. Dan tentu saja tatapan dari beberapa guru yang baru saja masuk ke aula besar.

"Aku tidak mengerti…" Ron menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa? Di mana otakmu, Ron? Kata-kataku seharusnya bisa kau mengerti dengan jelas!"

"Tapi nyatanya aku memang tidak mengerti, Mione."

Hermione semakin membelalakan matanya. "Jadi selama ini?" suaranya melemah.

Ron menggeleng, menjawab tatapan Hermione. "Kau tidak juga menyarinya, Ron?"

Sekali lagi, Ron menggeleng. Ia sama sekali bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Mata coklat madu Hermione mulai memproduksi titik-titik air yang menggenang di pelupuknya. Air mukanya berubah sendu sebelum ia berteriak frustasi. "AKU MENCINTAIMU, RONALD WEASLEY!" teriaknya mengesampingkan suasana Aula Besar yang sudah menjadi lebih sunyi dari sebelumnya.

"Pakailah otakmu! Aku mencintaimu selama ini, dan…" Hermione menunjuk Lavender Brown yang berada agak ujung dari meja Gryffindor. "Kau lebih memilih wanita itu? Apa yang kurang dari aku, Ron? Kenapa kau tak juga mengerti? Kenapa kau juga tidak sadar? Apakah karena Lavender lebih bisa untuk memujamu daripada aku?"

"Mione, tenanglah!" bujuk Harry akhirnya. Air mata Hermione menetes. Dia tidak peduli dengan bujukan Harry.

"Kenapa, Ron? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak juga mengerti?" Hermione menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Ron yang hanya menatapnya.

"Karena… Kau yang bilang sendiri kalau kita sahabat, Mione! Sa-ha-bat, tidak lebih!" suara berat Ron dengan volume yang menyaingi suara Hermione akhirnya terdengar.

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu, mengapa kau tidak juga menyadari perasaanku, Ron!" bentak Hermione. "Aku menunggumu! Memikirkanmu, Weasley!"

"Kau bahkan tak ada saat aku masuk St. Mungo seusai perang!" sahut Ron yang juga mulai frustasi. "Tapi Lavender, dia ada di sana, Mione! Lagipula kau sendiri yang tak mau hubungan kita lebih dari teman, jadi wajar kalau aku lebih memilih Lavender!" air mata Hermione bertambah deras.

Professor McGonagall berdiri, bersiap untuk menghentikannya. Tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Professor Flitwick. "Biarkan mereka, Professor. Aku yakin mereka bisa mengatasinya," kata Professor Flitwick tenang. Professor McGonagall –dengan wajah kasihan pada Hermione- kembali duduk.

Lagi, Hermione merasa lututnya lemas dan kakinya seakan lumpuh. Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya absurd.

Tiba-tiba pintu aula besar terbuka. Dua orang berlari masuk dan langsung disuguhkan dengan pertunjukan dari meja Gryffindor tersebut. Tapi Hermione tidak peduli. Dia memilih beralih pandang ke Ginny yang bergidik ngeri ke arahnya.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Ia juga memandang Harry. "Kalian berdua…" Ia menunjuk sepasang kekasih itu bergantian.

"Maaf, Mione. Aku sudah meminta waktumu, tapi kau malah sibuk belajar," sahut Harry lemah.

"Dan apa gunanya aku kembali ke sini untuk sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam, Harry? Aku bisa saja menikmati asramaku yang bahkan tidak akan pernah kehabisan camilan!" tantang Hermione dengan wajah yang kini sudah benar-benar basah oleh air mata. "Aku kembali karena aku masih peduli dengan semua berita di Gryffindor! Karena aku masih peduli dengan kalian!"

Hermione mulai sesenggukan. Ia tak tahu mengapa sahabat-sahabatnya melakukan itu. "Dan kau, Ginny. Kau bahkan sudah tahu kan perasaanku terhadap Ron?"

"Aku tak ingin melukaimu, Mione. Hanya itu, kukira kabar Ron berbalikan dengan Lavender akan membuatmu tambah sedih," jawab Ginny menatap simpati pada sahabatnya. Inilah mengapa ia tidak bercerita saat sang sahabat bercerita tentang rencana untuk mengajak kakaknya ke pesta dansa.

Hermione tertawa hambar. "Oh, jadi begitu? Akankah dengan kau tidak memberitahuku semua masalah selesai, HAH?" teriak Hermione parau.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Mione. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa, Gin? Kau lebih suka kalau aku LEBIH sakit seperti ini?" Hermione dalam pengaruh emosi sekarang. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan kasihan sahabatnya sekarang. Ia hanya butuh penjelasan dengan akal, bukan penjelasan konyol seperti ini.

Ginny seharusnya memeberitahunya sejak awal. Kalau ia tidak ingin Hermione sakit hati, Ginny lebih baik melakukan itu daripada merahasiakannya. Toh, kalau benar Ginny melakukan hal tersebut ia tak akan marah. Tidak semarah sekarang.

"JAWAB AKU, GIN! JAWAB!" teriak Hermione.

Sedetik kemudian Draco menuju meja Gryffindor sambil berteriak,"Hermione sudah!" Ia mencoba menahan pundak Hermione, menenangkannya. Tapi percuma.

"Tidak, Drake!"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakmu. Ron jelas punya hak untuk memilih!" Draco menatap Ginny yang tertunduk, menangis. Ia kemudian kembali menatap sepasang coklat madu di hadapannya,"Ginny sudah berusaha. Tapi kau sendiri yang tak mau mendengarkannya, Mione!"

Hermione menatap Draco dengan matanya yang dibanjiri air mata. "Tidak, salah! Dia tidak memberitahuku, Draco!"

"Dengar Hermione…" Draco menyentuh wajah Hermione yang basah dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tak boleh menyalahkan siapa saja atas karena apa yang kau inginkan tidak tercapai!"

Hermione menggeleng. Kemudian menepis tangan Draco kasar. Ia mengambil posisi keluar, dan berlari meninggalkan ratusan pasang mata yang melihatnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan panggilan Harry dan Draco, ia tidak peduli bahwa ia barusaja menabrak Blaise.

Harry bersiap pergi saat Draco menyuruhnya untuk tetap ditempat. "Tunggu! Biar aku saja, Harry."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu."

Sebelum pergi menyusul Hermione, Draco kemudian berjongkok, Ia memandang kekasih pahlawan dunia sihir itu. "Dengar, Gin…" Ginny mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Draco. Ia baru pertama kali mendengar seorang Malfoy berkata sedemikian lembutnya.

"Maafkan Hermione. Dia sedang emosi, dan kuharap kau mengerti. Kau tidak salah aku yakin. Aku mengerti posisimu.."

Ginny mengangguk,"Thanks, Malfoy."

"Panggil aku Draco saja, oke?"

"Oke Draco," jawabnya sambil memeluk Draco sekilas.

Dengan cepat Draco pergi meninggalkan Aula Besar dan bisikan-bisikan dari siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian Hermione dan Ron tadi.

oOo

_Apa yang akan Draco lakukan saat bertemu Hermione? Lalu apakah Hermione memilih ikut atau tidak mengikuti pesta dansa yang jelas akan ada Ron dan kekasihnya di sana?_

_To be continued…_

oOo

_**I'm very thank for my first reviewer Nyoepoe. And absolutely kurok1n and puputkawaii.**_

_**Ini sudah saya upayakan untuk update kilat lho, heheh. Hope you will like it.**_

_**Dan khusus untuk kurok1n, nyalakan lampu merah anda saat merasa fic saya sudah menjadi 'alay'. Oke? Hohoho.**_

_**Saya juga mewakili Draco Malfoy *slapped* berterimakasih pada puputkawaii yang bilang Draco manis bangettttttt di sini.**_

_**For uchihyuu nagisa, makasih udah di fav ya ^^ and lonely clover makasih udah diingetin, udah aku betulin kok. Terakhir untuk Lily love snowdrop juga Craziest Laziest Angel OnEarth, trims udah review.**_

_**So guys, mind to review?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Flo.**_


	3. It Taste Good

**CHAPTER 3**

**IT TASTE GOOD**

Lorong itu sungguh sepi. Jelas saja, semua murid lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka menyantap hidangan lezat di meja Aula Besar.

Tapi semenjak kejadian beberapa menit lalu, apakah Draco akan diam saja? Tidak. Tentu tidak. Aneh rasanya ketika melihat seorang gadis yang bukan siapa-siapamu menangis seperti itu. Mengingat bertahun-tahun 'Darah-lumpur' adalah sebutan terbaik untuk gadis itu.

Apa yang dilakukan Draco selama bertahun-tahun pada orang-orang –terutama _muggle-born_ memanglah salah. Dia menyadarinya. Pengalaman mengajarinya.

Ia mearasa ia tidak perlu untuk mengikuti jejak ayahnya dan bertekad mengubah doktrin keluarga Malfoy selama berabad-abad ini. Ia ingin berusaha untuk menghargai semua orang, menyamakan semua orang, menyamakan kelahiran-muggle dengan darah murni, karena bukan salah mereka bisa berada di dunianya –dunia sihir.

Itu semua karena takdir. Sama seperti kakinya yang membawa Draco menyusuri lorong itu. Mencari sesuatu yang terus dan terus saja mengusik batin dan nuraninya.

Ia berbelok ke sebuah tikungan. Ia menuruni tangga dan kemudian indra pendengarannya menangkap sesuatu. Tidak jelas, tapi cukup untuk membuktikkan di bawah ada seorang lagi selain dirinya.

Draco sampai pada anak tangga paling bawah dan suara itu –yang ia ketahui akhirnya adalah suara isakan- semakin terdengar.

Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu menemukan seorang yang ia cari. Hermione Granger.

Hermione duduk meringkuk di ujung lorong dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajah. Tangan itu sama sekali tidak menghalangi aliran air mata yang terus keluar dari kelenjarnya.

Draco, pelan tapi pasti mendekat. "Hermione…" panggilnya saat sudah cukup dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Draco," Hermione menyahut. Ia kemudian menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. Mengelap telapak yang basah itu dengan jubahnya.

"Aku mengerti…" Draco masih berdiri dan tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya yang berjarak kira-kira setengah meter dari Hermione. "Aku tahu perasaanmu, Mione." Hermione menggeleng.

"Aku punya hati, jadi aku jelas merasakannya," jelas Draco.

Hermione kini berdiri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan sejurus kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. "Kau tidak mengerti, Malfoy! Tidak akan!" teriaknya.

Draco menautkan alisnya. Ia kaget dengan panggilan Hermione tadi. Tampaknya sang gadis sudah terlalu emosi untuk sekedar mengingat janji mereka untuk saling memanggil nama depan saja.

"Kau kira aku tidak punya hati?" tanya Draco tersinggung.

"Iya. Kurasa kau memang tidak punya hati, Malfoy," jawab Hermione dingin.

"Tapi yang jelas aku di sini berniat membantumu, Mione."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku tidak perlu dibantu!" jawab Hermione semakin keras kepala.

Draco kehilangan kesabarannya. "Oh, mungkin otak cemerlangmu itu bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahmu, dan… medapatkan Ron kembali," sindirnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak butuh bantuan orang yang hati dan otaknya sama-sama kecil! Itu percuma!" balas Hermione tak mau kalah.

Draco emosi tapi kemudian membentuk seringaian jahatnya yang sudah lama ia simpan. "Yah benar sekali, sampai-sampai otak kecilku ini membuatku mendapat sepuluh _Oustanding _OWL, dan mengalahkan murid-terpandai-sepanjang-sejarah-sihir," sindirnya lagi.

Hermione terbelalak sejenak. Ia menyingkirkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia lupa hal itu, tentu saja orang yang mendapat sepuluh nilai sempurna bukan orang yang berotak pas-pasan bukan? Apalagi kecil.

"Oke Nona-Sok-Tahu! Kalau kau memang tak butuh bantuanku, aku pergi," ancamnya.

Hermione mencibir,"Pergi saja sana. Aku tak akan peduli."

"_Fine!_" bentak Draco.

"_Fine._" Balas Hemione dingin. Tapi ketika Draco berbalik, ia malah mendengar isakan Hermione semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya meninggalkan gadis itu. Ia berbalik dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba lebih bersabar. Ia kemudian melangkah maju, mendekat ke Hermione.

"Mione…" panggil Draco lirih. Ia menarik pergelangan Hermione ke bawah. Membawa gadis itu duduk bersamanya. "Dengar. Aku tahu kau marah…" Draco akhirnya menampakkan senyumnya. Walaupun tidak lebar.

"Tapi…" Ia menyingkirkan rambut Hermione yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinga Hermione. "Kau sama sekali tidak seperti Hermione yang kutahu saat kau menangis. Hermione yang kukenal itu gadis yang tangguh dan kuat, kan?"

Hermione tidak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Sesenggukannya belum hilang sama sekali walaupun Draco sudah menghiburnya.

"Dan kau juga tidak…" Draco diam, tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Lama anak laki-laki ini diam dalam detik, Hermione memandangnya bingung.

Sambil masih sesenggukan dia berkata pelan,"Tidak apa?"

"Kau tidak cantik saat menangis," jawab Draco salah tingkah. "Jujur, aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum, Mione."

Hermione, dalam menit terakhir ini akhirnya bisa tersenyum. Senyum yang manis walaupun air mukanya masih terlihat sedih. Meskipun begitu, ia masih diam.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Draco kemudian. Hermione mengangguk. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya melihat langit hitam diatas Hogwarts yang dihiasi cahaya keperakan sang bulan.

Wajahnya yang basah memantulkan sinar bulan itu. Sesenggukannya tiba-tiba hilang tapi perasaannya masih bercampur aduk. Dan ia masih meneteskan air matanya.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kau pergi denganku?"

Hermione menoleh dengan tatapan bingung,"Kemana?"

"Ke pesta dansa."

Diam. Sunyi. Senyap menyelimuti mereka. Hermione tak menjawab. Itu membuat Draco kembali angkat bicara untuk mencairkan suasana. "_Well,_ aku tahu, aku tahu kau tidak akan mau…"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hermione.

Draco tertawa kecil,"_Because I'm foul, loathsome, and evil little cockroach, maybe?_" candanya mengenang apa yang dikatakan sang Nona-tahu-segala di tahun ketiganya. Saat di mana seorang gadis pertama kali berani untuk menonjok wajah tampannya.

Hermione tertawa pelan. Ia menatap wajah Draco yang menerawang, mengingat masa lalunya itu. "Draco… Terimakasih."

Draco menoleh. Menatap mata Hermione dalam. Ia kemudian menarik sebuah senyuman dan membalas Hermione,"Sama-sama."

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan tadi. Aku, sakit, di sini…" Hermione menunjuk dadanya. Ia kembali sesenggukan.

Draco memandangnya dalam diam, membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan isi hati padanya. "Aku benci! Aku benci semua harus seperti ini. Aku benci sakit hati, Draco!"

Draco kemudian menarik gadis itu untuk bersandar di pundaknya. Hermione tidak menolak, ia memang butuh sandaran kala itu. Dan Draco bersedia. Draco mengelus rambut gadis itu untuk menenangkannya saat tangisnya menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dunia ini tidak adil. Kenapa takdir yang diberikan Tuhan padaku…" Hermione berhenti. Ia menangis semakin keras.

Tidak tega, Draco meraih tangan Hermione dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Ia mengelus telapak dan jari-jari lembut itu. Kemudian menarik Hermione untuk lebih dalam ke pelukannya.

Jubah Draco bagian pundak kanan sudah basah kini. Tapi ia tidak peduli. "Sssh, tenanglah, Hermione. Jangan terburu-buru untuk menyimpulkan, Dia sudah punya rencana untukmu," hiburnya.

Tangis Hermione berubah kembali menjadi sesenggukan. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh pria itu kemudian memeluk Draco. Menenggelamkan wajah ayu-nya di dada bidang Draco. Nyaman…

Draco balas memeluknya. Mengelus kembali rambut coklat madu Hermione dan sesekali menghirup aromanya yang harum. "Sudah, sudah…" bujuknya.

Hermione mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sepasang mata abu-abu yang menenangkan. Ia tersenyum saat Draco menghapus bekas air mata yang masih berada di pipinya dengan ibu jari.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut di wajahnya itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian merasakan hembusan nafas sang Malfoy junior menerpa wajahnya.

Hermione tetap terpejam dan diam. Meskipun jarak wajahnya dengan Draco kian dihapus oleh laki-laki itu. Pelan, pasti, lembut Draco maju, menciumnya.

Mencium gadis yang selama enam tahun menjadi musuhnya ini. Mencium gadis yang namanya selalu ada di bisikan-bisikan batinnya akhir-akhir ini. Mencium Hermione. Merasakan nikmat yang bergejolak di dadanya.

Dan Hermione pun membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh kasih. Membiarkan bibir mereka kini bertaut. Membiarkan Draco merasakan lembut sentuhan bibirnya.

Draco memiringkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Menyapa bibir Hermione dari arah berbeda. Dan pangeran Slytherin ini sungguh kaget ketika sang gadis membuka sedikit mulut mungilnya. Tapi ia kembali menutup matanya, memulai menjelajah mulut Hermione yang sudah memberikan komando kepada dirinya untuk mengetahui lebih dalam. Mengapsen deretan gigi putihnya, menyapu lidah Hermione yang menari di rongga mulutnya.

Hermione melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari lingkaran dada Draco. Memindahnya untuk bertengger di leher Draco.

Sementara itu kedua tangan Draco yang memeluk pinggang Hermione beralih ke punggung gadis itu. Menekannya supaya ia dapat menjelajah lebih dalam.

Nafas mereka memburu dan berapi-api selama beberapa menit. Sesekali mereka menarik asupan oksigen kemudian melanjutkan lagi.

Sekian menit telah berjalan. Dan pada akhirnya Draco melepaskan diri. Ia menatap wajah Hermione yang tampaknya kecewa karena sedang 'menikmati'.

"Mau sampai kapan, eh?" tanyanya menggoda Hermione. Wajah gadis itu memunculkan semburat merah. Draco menyingkapkan rambut Hermione yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinga Hermione lagi. Ia berbisik di telinga itu,"Simpan untuk lain kali, Mione."

Suara Draco yang menggodanya membuat wajah Hermione semakin mengalahkan warna rambut Giny Weasley. Apalagi setelah Draco menurunkan kedua tangannya yang masih berada di leher Draco sambil nyengir menggodanya.

"Jadi? Sudah merasa baik, 'kan?" tanya Draco yang masih nyengir.

Hermione salah tingkah. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Sudah…"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke asrama," ajak Draco seraya berdiri. Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri lorong tersebut –menuju asrama ketua murid dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu.

"Draco…"

"Hm?"

"Yang tadi itu…" Hermione tertunduk malu. "_My first kiss._"

Draco tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mengangkat dagu Hermione supaya dapat melihat matanya. "Kalau begitu, sama denganku." Wajah Hermione memunculkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam diam. Tapo masih sibuk dengan detak jantung mereka yang tak karuan. Sampai keduanya tak sadar, Parvati Patil sedari tadi sudah senyum-senyum sendiri melihat adegan dua anak manusia yang sebelumnya adalah musuh bebuyutan.

OOo

Draco menerawang. Pemandangan yang baginya menarik kali ini adalah langit-langit kamarnya di asrama ketua murid. Ia sama sekali belum memjamkan matanya. Padahal jam digitalnya sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam.

Sempat ia membaca satu artikel tentang penyakit ini. Insomnia. Penyakit _muggle_, manusia tepatnya. Entah itu penyihir atau _muggle _sebenarnya dapat terkena penyakit ini selama gen mereka adalah gen manusia. Penyebab penyakit ini salah satunya adalah karena rasa senang yang berlebihan.

Yah, begitulah. Rasa senang. Semenjak kejadian dengan Hermione tadi sudah benar-benar mengubah segala persepsinya tentang _muggle-born_. Benar-benar mengubah 360 derajatersepsinya tentang makhluk yang selama ini dianggap keluarganya rendah.

Gadis itu –menurutnya- berbeda. Dia manis saat tersenyum , dia cantik saat tertawa, tampak anggun saat berjalan, dia egois diluarnya –tetapi setelah apa yang dilihat dan didengar Draco, gadis ini sebenarnya rapuh, tangannya lembut, dan begitu juga… bibirnya.

Draco senyum-senyum sendiri salah tingkah. Tidak disangka hatinya bergejolak saat mencium gadis itu tadi. Perasaan apa ini? Tidak karuan. Setiap kali membayangkan gadis itu jantungnya berdegup dengancepat.

Entah kenapa saat tadi melihat Hermione menangis dan berteriak di Aula Besar, ia benar-benar tidak tega. Ingin rasanya menonjok wajah Ron Weasley yang menyakiti Hermione. Tetapi begitu ia duduk bersama gadis itu, menenangkan hati itu, lalu memeluknya, dia sama sekali tidak menolak. Dan itu membuatnya sangat sangat nyaman. Draco nyengir saat mengingat Hermione sangat bergairah sewaktu mereka berciuman tadi.

Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Masih menerawang. Masih menyunggingkan senyum tak henti-hentinya.

Dia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya hingga akhirnya ia terlelap dalam mimpi.

oOo

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamar Draco. Tadinya hanya samar-samar hingga akhirnya terdengar jelas saat ia berhasil memaksakan diri untuk membuka matanya. Tapi kantuknya menang untuk menyuruhnya kembali ke alam mimpi meskipun suara Hermione terdengar jelas memanggil-manggilnya, mencoba untuk membangunkan pria pirang itu. Lagipula ini hari Sabtu kan? Tidak ada pelajaran di hari Sabtu. Jadi itu menjadi haknya untuk bangun lebih siang. Draco melirik jamnya. _Hell!_ Ini masih jam enam pagi.

Semenit sudah Hermione menyumbangkan suaranya untuk membangunkan pria itu. Apa Draco tidak ingat? Mereka harus menajaga adik tingkat mereka yang pergi ke Hogsmeade. Pria di salam kamar itu sama sekali tidak meresponnya.

Karena kesal ia terpaksa untuk membuka paksa pintu itu. "_Alohomora!_" gumamnya.

Hermione membuka pintu _oak _kamar Draco. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Rapi dengan _wallpaper_ garis vertikal berwarna hijau-perak. Dan kemudian tertuju pada sosok yang membenamkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut. Meskipun begitu rambut pirangnya masih dapat dilihat Hermione.

"Draco?" tidak ada respon. Hermione menggonyangkan tongkatnya untuk membuka semua gorden yang ada.

Ia berjalan mendekat sampai di ujung kasur Draco. "Draco!" teriaknya jengkel. Masih tidak ada respon.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju samping kanan kasur tersebut. Ia mnyingkapkan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh Draco. "Draco! Kita harus ke Hogsmeade dua jam lagi!"

Draco menerjap-nerjapkan matanya. Ia mengerang ketika Hermione meneriakinya tadi. "Engh, ini masih jam enam, Mione," erangnya. Draco menggeliat di kasurnya. Rambutnya benar-benar tidak karuan dan ada semburat merah muda di wajahnya.

"Tapi paling tidak kau harus siap-siap, Drake," jelas Hermione sambil menahan tawa melihat wajah Draco ketika bangun, lucu.

Draco mengucek matanya. "Aku masih ngantuk," jawabnya singkat sambil memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Oh, ayolah, Drake. Aku bukan Ibumu yang harus membangunkanmu dengan penuh kasih sayang kan?" kata Hermione menekankan kata 'kasih-sayang'. Ia kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang Draco. Mengamati pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

Draco mengerang lagi. "Draco ayolah… _please, please, please_. Setengah jam sebelumnya kita harus sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan professor Flitwick dulu," rengek Hermione.

"Untuk apa?"

"Professor Flitwick yang menjadi koordinator kunjungan ke Hogsmeade hari ini," jelas Hermione dengan nada merengek. "Bangun, Drake! _Please!_" Hermione menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Draco.

Draco membuka matanya sedikit. Kini dirinyalah yang menahan tawa melihat wajah Hermione yang seperti anak kecil, ia berhasil menyembunyikan tawanya di balik senyum kecilnya.

"Baiklah, aku bangun." Hermione terlihat seperti anak yang barusaja mendapat permen saat melihat Draco angkit duduk.

"Mandilah dulu, aku akan ke asrama Gryffindor, kita bertemu di ruang professor Flitwick, oke?" pamit Hermione.

Draco memiringkan kepalanya. Kalau tidak salah dia tadi mendengar… "Gryffidor, eh?" Hermione mengangguk. "Aku ingin meminta maaf pada " Draco langsung menempelkan jari telunjukknya di bibir Hermione saat gadis itu belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hermione terbelalak.

"Baiklah, _good luck_, Mione!" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum manis. Ia kemudian menarik jarinya dari bibir gadis itu.

Mau tak mau, Hermione ikut tersenyum lebar saat melihat patnernya tersenyum. "Thanks, Draco!" ucapnya pelan.

"Bergegaslah! Jangan berlama-lama!"

Dan kemudian gadis itu melenggang pergi dari asrama ketua murid menuju asrama yang pernah di tempatinya. Gryffindor.

oOo

Ginny sama sekali tidak suka rencananya bangun siang digangu siapapun. Tapi karena suara seseorang yang mengetok pintu kamar cukup mengganggu, dia segera turun dari ranjangnya. Ia sempat melihat Parvati dan Lavender yang sempat terbangun mendengar suara pintu itu diketok. Ia terhuyung-huyung saat berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka kuncinya.

"Hai, Gin. Maaf menganggu." Ginny terbelalak mendapati seseorang yang semalam membencinya berdiri dengan senyuman serba salah di depannya.

"H-hermione? Oh, tidak apa-apa. Ayo, masuk!" ajaknya.

"Parvati, Lavender, Katie! Ada Hermione!" sontak ketiga teman sekamar Ginny yang lain terbangun ketika mendengar nama Hermione disebut.

Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya, membuka semua gorden yang ada di kamar itu. Kemudian dia duduk di ranjangnya –dulu. "He-her-hermione, em, k-kau tidak ma-rah… padaku, kan?" Tanya Lavender tergagap. Ia menghampiri Hermione dengan ragu.

Hermione menggeleng,"Tidak, Lavender. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu."

Dia menoleh pada Ginny, Katie, dan Parvati yang memandangnya segan. "Aku ingin minta maaf pada kalian karena telah membuat keributan dan mengganggu waktu makan malam kalian kemarin."

Hermione kemudian memandang Ginny dengan segala perasaan bersalah. "Dan Ginny, aku minta maaf padamu. Tidak seharusnya aku memarahimu. Draco benar, seharusnya aku yang memahami perasaanmu waktu itu. Maafkan aku Ginny," jelas Hermione dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Hermione…" Ginny berjalan mendekat. Ia kemudian langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. Ginny kemudian melepas Hermione, memandang sahabatnya itu sambil berkata,"Sudahlah, Hermione. Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok."

"Kau benar-benar sahabat terbaik, Gin. Terimakasih."

"Kami juga memaafkanmu, Mione," sahut Katie yang disambut anggukan Parvati dan Lavender.

"_Thanks, guys. _Kalian adalah sahabat terbaik," ucap Hermione seraya memeluk teman-temannya.

Parvati tiba-tiba nyeletuk ketika mereka melepaskan pelukan,"Kau tidak ke Hogsmeade bersama dengan Pangeranmu, Mione?"

Hermione melotot ke arah Parvati. Tapi si Gryffindor Patil itu membalas,"Astaga, Mione! Memangnya aku tidak lihat apa yang kau lakukan dengannya semalam?" Parvati mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"A-apa?" desis Hermione.

Parvati memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya, romantis sekali berciuman di bawah cahaya perak sang bulan," katanya sakarstik.

Dan sukses sekali membuat yang lain melotot tak percaya pada Parvati. Ginny cekikikan sesaat setelah memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar. Lavender menahan tawanya. Sementara Katie masih sibuk untuk melototi Parvati.

Dan Hermione. Ya, gadis itu bengong. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting sekarang. "Parvati. Jangan. Kau. Sebarkan. Hal itu!" katanya hati-hati.

Parvati menggeleng,"Tidak, Mione. Tidak kepada kakakku juga. Aku janji." Parvati membentuk jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menjadi huruf V.

"Tapii…"  
>Hermione menatap Parvati tidak mengerti. "Kalau kau tidak bisa pacaran dengannya, aku akan menyebarkannya," goda Parvati.<p>

"Patil!" wajah Hermione semakin merah saja. Semua orang di kamar itu selain dirinya sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil sesekali menggoda gadis ikal tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" Ron tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu. Hermione berjengkit kaget.

"R-ron?"

"Hermione, eh, hai? Tumben kau ke sini?" jawab Ron canggung.

"Em…" Hermione memainkan ujung jaketnya. "Aku…" Ia pelan-pelan berjalan ke arah Ron. "Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu, Ron," kata Hermione pada akhirnya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Ron dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu, _well, _aku juga minta maaf padamu, Mione."

Hermione tersenyum,"Oke aku maafkan jika kau memaafkanku."

"Baiklah."

Hermione menghambur untuk memeluk Ron sejenak. "Jadi, Ron, _girls,_ aku ada urusan. Aku permisi ya, sampaikan salam dan permintaan maafku pada Harry juga."

"Oke, Mione!" seru Ginny.

Hermione kemudian keluar dari asrama itu menuju ke ruangan Professor Flitwick.

oOo

Hogsmeade. Desa yang tenang dan tenteram. Apalagi menjelang musim dingin seperti ini. Udara di desa ini sudah hampir ketitik bekunya ketika Hermione dan Draco harus menemani adik kelas mereka ke Hogsmeade.

Berkali-kali Hermione mengusap-usapkan tangannya yang sudah terasa membeku. Ia tidak memakai kaos tangan seperti halnya Draco, sehingga udara dingin menusuk itu bisa saja membekukan tangannya.

Saat dia menggesek-gesekkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi jaketnya, tiba-tiba Draco menyentuh tangan kirinya. Hermione menoleh ke pemuda itu yang sibuk menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling mereka. Draco melepas kaos tangannya yang sebelah kiri.

"Draco?"

"Tanganmu dingin juga, Nona. Ayo ikut aku, Mione!"

Ia menarik tangan Hermione sampai ke sebuah bangunan toko tua reot yang terletak di ujung deretan pertokoan dan rumah-rumah Hogsmeade. Draco melepas tangan Hermione lalu memasang lagi kaos tangannya. Ia kemudian mengetuk kepingan tembaga usang yang tertempel di pintu rumah itu tigas kali sampai pintu itu dengan sendirinya terbuka.

Draco menyeret Hermione masuk. Ternyata toko tua itu hanya luarnya saja. Begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di dalam, barulah mereka melihat yang sebenarnya. Bangunan megah dengan desain Eropa asli. Tampaknya itu adalah restoran mewah yang sengaja disembunyikan dari umum.

"Wow…" gumam Hermione.

"Kepingan tembaga yang kuketuk tadi adalah sebagai sensor apakah penyihir yang akan masukk mempunyai sejumlah uang untuk membayar ini semua," jelas Draco. Hermione manggut-manggut sambil masih terpana dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Mereka kemudian bergegas mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Hanya ada dua kursi di situ. Draco menarik sebuah kursi dan mempesilakan Hermione duduk. Ia kemudian mendorong kursi itu lagi saat Hermione sudah mengambil posisi untuk duduk.

Ia menyebrang meja bundar itu, menuju ke kursi di hadapan Hermione. Ia kemudian duduk lalu memanggil seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Hermione dan Draco. Dua _mead _panas dan sebuah _cheesecake_ sebagai camilan Hermione.

"Kau suka?" tanya Draco. Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

Draco mengangkat kedua bahunya,"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin mencarikan tempat hangat saja untukkmu." Hermione manggut-manggut. "Jadi, ada rencana selagi kita di sini?"

"Aku berencana membelikan beberapa camilan untuk teman-teman Gryffindorku, dan beberapa bahan-bahan untuk membuat salad. Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Belanja maksudmu?" tanya Draco sambil mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan yang barusaja mengantar pesanan ke meja mereka.

"Iya, mau?"

"Baiklah," jawabnya sambil menyesap _mead_-nya. "Bagaimana tadi? Berhasil meminta maaf?"

Hermione memotong ujung _cake_nya. "Ya, aku tidak menyangka mereka terlihat sama seklai tidak marah denganku."

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Oh, ya? Baik sekali mereka."

Hermione mendengus. "Merlin! Enam tahun sudah kau di Hogwarts baru menyadarinya sekarang? Dasar Malfoy!" ejek Hermione.

Draco terkikik. "Yah, keadaan saat itu berbeda dengan sekarang, Mione. Sangaaat berbeda," katanya seraya melemparkan tatapan yang menggoda. Sampai-sampai beberapa gadis yang kebetulan ada di situ sempat-sempatnya mencuri pandang ke arah pemuda di hadapan Hermione ini.

"Begitulah. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka perang mengubah peradaban dunia sihir ini."

"Kecuali tempat ini, tempat terakhir kali aku dan keluargaku bersenda gurau," ucap Draco lirih. "Tiga tahun yang lalu…"

Hermione dapat melihat wajah Draco berubah sedih. Ia tahu, semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu, semenjak kemunculan Lord Voldemort ke dunia ini, keluarga Malfoy sudah tidak sering berkumpul di luar Manor mereka.

Hermione memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan Draco yang memegang cangkir _mead_nya. "Jangan sedih, Drake, aku ada di sini untuk membantumu," bujuk Hermione. Draco menatapnya lembut.

"Trims, Mione."

Mereka kemudian terlarut dalam pembicaraan. Tentang orangtua mereka, liburan masa kecil mereka, kesukaan mereka selama berada di rumah, Hermione yang ingin sekali mempunyai perpustakaan di rumahnya, dan sampai Draco dan ayahnya yang sedang mempebesar perpustakaan di Manor mereka.

Tidak terasa sampai cangkir mead mereka sudah kosong sedari tadi. Mereka kemudian keluar dari restoran mewah tersebut dan membeli belanjaan mereka, sesuai yang dijanjikan Hermione.

Setelah membeli beberapa camilan dan manis-manisan dari Honeydukes, Hermione segera memburu sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam sayur dan buah. Draco menunggu gadis itu di luar toko sambil membaca sebuah koran di stand koran yang berada di luar toko tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hermione keluar dengan bermacam-macam kantong. Gadis itu kesusahan saat keluar dari toko itu.

"Biar kubawakan, Mione," Draco mengambil dua kantong dan menyisakan sebuah kantong kertas di pelukan Hermione.

"Terimakasih, Draco."

"Tak masalah," jawab Draco. Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati lautan siswa Hogwarts yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar situ. "Kita langsung kembali?" tanya Draco.

"Sepertinya iya. Aku tidak sabar membuat salad."

"Hermione, bukannya kau bisa meminta bahan-bahan ini pada peri rumah ya?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tidak enak dengan mereka. Bahan-bahan itu kan untuk bersama, meskipun kita diberi kebebasan untuk meminta apa saja, tapi aku rasa beli sendiri itu pilihan yang tepat," Hermione tersenyum.

"Ah, kutebak kau memang suka belanja. Iya kan?"

"Yah, begitulah."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Sebenarnya apa sih enaknya berbelanja?"

"Apa Ibumu tidak pernah?"

"Justru itu aku ingin tahu. Ibuku, nenek, Pansy, kau. Semua suka belanja."

Hermione tertawa. "Terutama jika ada yang mau membayari belanjaan mereka," candanya.

Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,"Ckckck, dasar wanita!"

"Hey, tanpa wanita kau tidak akan ada di sini!" sahut Hermione tersinggung.

"Hey, tanpa laki-laki kau juga tidak akan ada di sini, Nona," balas Draco.

"Terserah kau saja deh," kata Hermione pasrah.

"Kau kalah, Mione. Satu kosong!" sahut Draco sambil berlari meninggalkan Hermione dibelakangnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Draco! Tunggu aku! Hati-hati membawa belanjaanku! Nanti kalau jatuh, awas kau ya!" Hermione mengejar Draco yang sudah duluan berlari.

oOo

_Bagaimana persiapan mereka untuk ke pesta dansa? Dan apakah persiapan itu akan berjalan sesuai apa yang diharapkan dan berjalan lancar?_

_To be continued…_

oOo

_**Hello guys. Thanks for the review :D I'm so glad and appreciate.**_

_**Maaf bagi yang kurang berkenan, missalpotter karena ga ada RonMione-nya heheh.**_

_**Yang kissing scene-nya kacau gak sih?**_

_**Mungkin kalau di chapter ini sweet-Draconya kurang banyak, chapter depan saya banyakin lagi. Sekedar Spoiler, chap depan waktunya mereka ke pesta dansa tapi saya akan kasih sedikit 'accident' supaya ada sedikit taburan hurt-comfortnya :) Dan chap selanjutnya juga aku usahain selesai secepatnya.**_

_**Oke, sekian. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk segala bentuk review anda, saya sangat mengahargai. Semoga chap ini nggak membosankan yah.**_

_**If you mind to review, I would very-very thanks.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Flo**_


	4. This Slow But Sure

** CHAPTER 4**

**THIS SLOW BUT SURE**

_Dear Mom,_

_Dalam sepuluh hari kedepan akan diadakan acara pesta dansa di Hogwarts. Kalau kau sedang tidak sibuk, tolong carikan aku gaun yang kira-kira cocok untuk ke pesta dansa nanti._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione kembali membaca tulisan di secarik kertas yang akan ia tujukan untuk sang Ibu. Ia kemudian menggulung kertas itu lalu mengikatkan di kaki _owl_-nya yang berbulu coklat muda. Entah kebetulan atau apa, dari warna rambut, mata, bahkan sampai di warna bulu kucing dan burung hantunya, Hermione memiliki warna sendiri. Yaitu cokelat madu.

Ia kemudian mengulurkan lengan tangannya, lalu si _owl_ terbang dan bertengger di situ. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, membukanya. Ia juga tak lupa mengelus kepala burung hantunya kemudian menguluran tangan ke luar jendela, dan burung hantu itu pun terbang ke rumah _muggle_-nya.

Hermione tadi sempat bingung ia akan memakai gaun apa saat melihat beberapa siswa mendapat kiriman baju pesta dari orang tua mereka sewaktu melewati aula besar tadi. Ia juga sempat bertanya pada Draco saat membantunya membuat salad, apakah Draco sudah memilih baju pesta yang akan ia kenakan. Dan ternyata pemuda itu sudah mendapat paket baju pesta beberapa hari lalu dari Narcissa Malfoy.

Ginny juga sempat mengajak Hermione untuk memilih baju pesta, tapi ah, ia lebih suka gaun yang ia beli di toko _muggle_ daripada di dunia sihir. Oleh karena itu ia mempercayakannya semuanya pada sang ibu.

Hermione menutup jendela kemudian berjalan keluar kamar sambil menyambar buku-bukunya. Ia menuju ruang rekreasi yang sepertinya sudah berpenghuni. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa kecil di sebelah sofa panjang –yang diduduki Draco. Satu dari rangkaian sofa yang lain.

Hermione melihat pemuda di depannya sedang berkutat dengan pr-Transfigurasi-satu-meter mereka. Tampaknya semakin mereka bertambah jenjang, semakin panjang perkamen yang harus mereka isi dengan pe-er Transfigurasi dari Professor McGonagall.

Kening Draco tampak berkerut, matanya hampir tidak terlihat berkedip saat menggoreskan tulisan-tulisan di atas perkamen yang dipangkunya bersama buku tebal Transfigurasi. Ia kemudian juga mulai mengerjakan _essay_nya sendiri.

Kedua murid teladan Hogwarts itu sama-sama terlarut dalam keheningan yang bagi semua orang membosankan untuk mengerjakan tugas _essay_ mereka. Mungkin bagi Harry dan Ron, kedua sahabat Hermione itu akan lebih memilih jatuh dari ketinggian beratus-ratus meter saat Quidditch daripada diam mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Hampir tiga jam kemudian, Draco akhirnya menutup buku-bukunya dan menggulung perkamen yang sudah terisi setengah lebih dari batas yang ditentukan. Sementara Hermione yang sudah lebih dulu selesai karena mengerjakan tugasnya dari kemarin memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan belajar.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada Draco.

"Yup, _as you can see_," jawab Draco yang masih sibuk dengan barang-barangnya. "Aku harus segera selesai karena…" ia melirik jam yang berada diantara dua jendela besar di belakangnya. "Setengah jam lagi aku harus latihan Quidditch."

"Kau diterima jadi seeker lagi?"

Draco menata semua bukunya di atas meja lalu melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "Apa kau bilang?" ia memberi nada intimidasi di kata-katanya, tersinggung.

"Apa kau diterima jadi seeker Slytherin lagi, Draco?" ulang Hermione setengah memaksakan nada bicaranya.

Draco mendengus sebal. "Sepertinya Slytherin tidak punya kualitas seeker terbaik untuk tahun ini, jadi aku kembali dipanggil. Lagian, tahun lalu aku hanya berhenti sejenak atas kemauanku, bukannya aku yang dikeluarkan." jelas Draco.

Hermione menutup bukunya. Ia memandang lawan bicaranya. "Oh, begitu. Tampaknya mereka ketakutan setelah Piala Quidditch tahun lalu jatuh di tangan Gryffindor, yah, saat kau mengundurkan diri tentunya," kata Hermione setengah meledek. "Aku kira Slytherin tidak akan apa-apa tanpamu."

"Terserah kau saja, mereka membutuhkanku sekarang." Ia kemudian mencondongkan dirinya ke arah Hermione,"Dengar Nona!" Hermione menahan nafas ketika jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. "Tahun ini aku sudah memperbarui kemampuanku di atas sapu terbang dan tim kami punya kapten baru yang berpengalaman. _So,_ maaf kalau Slytherin mengambil piala itu dari Gryffindor tahun ini. Oke?"

Hermione tidak menjawab, itulah yang membuat Draco tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Hermione memang tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Semua orang di Hogwarts juga tidak bisa sembarangan meragukan keahlian Draco dalam urusan Quidditch. Dan apa tadi Draco bilang? Slytherin punya kapten baru? Oh, yang benar saja. Seberapa tangguh kapten baru itu dibanding Harry Potter?

Tetapi yang dilakukan Hermione kini membatu. Darahnya berdesir melihat wajah Draco yang masih berada beberapa senti di depan ujung hidungnya, detak jantungnya tak karuan. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat ini. Ada perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Ada perasaan nyaman ketika ia melihat wajah pemuda itu berbalik tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Aku pergi dulu," bisik Draco. Ia lalu mencium pipi Hermione sebentar yang membuat gadis itu mengubah raut mukanya menjadi aneh.

Hermione merasakan hangat yang luar biasa. Ia seperti dikelilingi kupu-kupu dan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya.

Draco menegakkan dirinya lagi lalu berjalan keluar asrama. Terkadang orang itu masih sama menyebalkannya –beberapa saat sebelum pemuda itu mencium Hermione di pipi dengan sangat lembut tadi. Hermione yang penasaran tentang kapten baru Slytherin akhirnya membereskan buku-bukunya dan menyusul pemuda itu.

oOo

Hermione dalam perjalanannya menuju lapangan Quidditch. Ia menoleh ketika Harry memanggilnya. Sepertinya Ron, Ginny, Katie, Demelza, serta Dean juga akan menuju lapangan untuk melakukan observasi terhadap latihan tim Slytherin.

"Tumben kau mau menginjakkan kakimu di lapangan itu, Mione?" singgung Ginny. "Apakah karena pangeranmu, eh?" godanya.

"Dia kan tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Draco. Siapa tahu akan dapat 'bonus' lebih dari yang kemarin," goda Katie.

"Apaan sih? Kemarin yang mana?"

"Yang itu lhoh, masa kau lupa Hermione. Apa perlu kita beberkan di sini?" Hermione salah tingkah saat mengerti apa maksud perkataan Katie Bell tadi. 'Kemarin', saat mereka berciuman.

"Sudahlah! Jangan dibahas!" sanggah Hermione.

"Bagaimana kita tidak bisa membahasnya? Hal itu akan bernilai mahal jika kujual di Hogwarts!" seru Ginny sambil cekikikan bersama Katie.

"Katakan padaku kalau kau hanya bercanda, Ginevra Weasley!" suruh Hermione tajam yang malah membuat kedua temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ginny mengangkat satu tangannya yang sibuk memegangi perutnya. "Hohoho, tidak, Mione. Kami sudah janji pada kami. Kecuali kalau orang tua Malfoy membayar kami dengan ribuan Galleon," canda Ginny. Katie masih tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Stop, Ginny!" wajah Hermione kian memerah, malu. Entah berapakali wajahnya memerah saat Ia dan Draco semakin akrab belakangan ini. "Itu tidak lucu, Katie!" seru Hermione saat Katie masih memegangi perutnya dan tertawa bersama Ginny.

"Kalian bicara apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Ron polos.

"_Girls talk_, Ron," jawab Katie. Ron mendengus.

Demelza berhenti, memutar badannya lalu berkacak pinggang di hadapan Hermione, Ginny, dan Katie. "Kalau begitu, apa aku tampak seperti laki-laki?"

"Kurasa aku akan memberitahumu nanti, Demelza. Tapi kau jangan beritahukan pada siapa-siapa!" bisik Katie. Demelza mengangguk.

"Cepatlah sedikit! Slytherin sudah bersiap!" seru Harry ketika mereka sampai di bangku penonton Quidditch.

Mereka semua kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku yang biasa digunakan untuk anak-anak Gryffindor saat menonton pertandingan. Terlihat oleh Hermione di bawah sana, Draco yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan teman-teman Quidditchnya.

Ia kemudian melihat Draco mengambil sapu terbangnya kemudian bersiap ke tengah lapangan bersama yang lain. Ia sempat melihat Draco meliriknya dan tersenyum oada Hermione. Hermione kemudian merasakan perasaan nyaman lagi saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Hermione bagaikan habis minum obat-obatan sehingga kepalanya terasa kosong saat menatap wajah pemuda itu. Apakah ini cinta?

Ia balas tersenyum kemudian. Sementara Ron memekik, Dean bersungut-sungut dan menyumpahi seeker Slytherin itu.

"HARRY! Dia itu berbahaya! Lihat saja sapunya! Bagaimana kau bisa santai saja menyikapinya?"

"Ron, kau sendiri tahu kalau kita tangguh, kan? Percayalah mereka akan kita kalahkan!"

Dean Thomas melotot kemudian angkat bicara,"Yang benar saja? Bahkan sapu itu SUDAH bisa mengimbangi Fireboltmu!"

"Kalian tidak percaya kekuatan tim kita? Ayolah, _guys_!"

"Aku tidak akan makan-makanan dari Honeydukes kalau kita kalah dari mereka," sahut Dean.

"Aku akan diet jika kita harus melawan mereka," cerocos Ron.

"Hey, hey! Apa-apaan ini? Semangatlah!"

"Yah, kau benar, Harry. Semangatlah untuk menghadapi Shadow _eleven_ dengan Fireboltmu."

Harry tampak putus asa menghadapi sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Ia kemudian memutar posisinya ke arah kiri untuk dapat melihat Dean dan Ron. "Kita bisa, pasti bisa! Pikirkan kalau Shadow bukan apa-apa! Yakinlah!" seru Harry menyemangati mereka setengah putus asa.

"Yeah, pikirkan bahwa Shadow tidak memiliki kecepatan sampai ratusan mil per jam," sahut Ron malas. Ia mendaratkan punggunnya di sandaran bangku kemudian melipat tangannya dan meluruskan kedua kakinya. Putus asa.

Sementara mereka kembali beradu argumentasi, Hermione mengembalikan perhatiannya ke arah Draco yang sudah akan beraksi dengan sapu terbangnya di bawah. Dia kemudian menyenggol lengan Ginny.

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka maksud?" tanya Hermione menunjuk-nunjuk ketiga sahabatnya yang masih sedang adu mulut.

Ginny tertawa kecil,"Kukira kau tahu semuanya?"

"Dan kau pikir aku sudi membaca buku-buku Quidditch itu?"

Ginny menunjuk sapu terbang milik Draco,"Sapu terbangnya adalah Shadow 11, sapu termahal kualitas dunia produksi Inggris yang _limited edition_. Hanya diproduksi sebelas buah dan semuanya sudah _sold-out_ dan sebagian sudah dikirim ke mereka yang memesan, termasuk Malfoy."

Hermione mulai tertarik tentang sapu Draco itu. "Lalu perbandingannya dengan Firebolt Harry?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Firebolt adalah sapu yang paling dicari karena langka dan memiliki kecepatan yang tidak terkira. Tapi Shadow 11 bisa melibihi keunggulan Firebolt di bidang kecepatan bila digunakan oleh seorang profesional atau paling tidak berbakat…"

'WUSH!'

Kata-kata Ginny terhenti ketika Draco Malfoy melesat mengejar golden snitch di depan anak-anak Gryffindor itu.

Semua menahan napas melihat keahlian Draco barusan. Rambut mereka bagai ditiup angin kencang saat Draco melesat tadi. Kecepatannya seakan tidak dapat diperkirakan dengan hitung-menghitung. "Seperti Draco Malfoy," lanjut Ginny pada Hermione. Namun semua yang di situ menoleh ke Ginny dengan muka mereka yang seperti kau-lihat-yang-barusan?

"Shadow rupanya nama yang tepat. Begitu dipegang seorang yang berpengalaman, sapu itu saja seakan sudah tidak terlihat. Hanya seperti sekelebat bayangan yang tiba-tiba lewat," kata Katie tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana yang profesional?"

"Ah, kalau sudah begini Slytherin akan menang," kata Demelza. Ia memijit-mijit kepalanya.

"Mustahil mengalahkan Shadow 11 tanpa ada seorang pengendara Firebolt tampaknya," sahut Dean sambil melirik ke arah Harry yang masih melongo.

Harry mengamati gerak-gerik Draco yang terbang lincah dengan sapunya. Di otaknya sedang merancang berbagai macam cara untuk mengatasi masalah serius bagi tim-nya kali ini. Ia juga berusaha mencari kelemahan Draco tetapi hasilnya nihil. Untuk saat ini Draco terlihat sempurna dengan Shadow 11-nya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam Draco berkeliling mencari snitch, ia akhirnya menemukan snitch itu. Ia langsung melajukan sapunya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi dan semakin bertambah. Dari ketinggian lima puluh meter Draco mengejar snitch itu yang terbang ke bawah. Semakin rendah ketinggian itu semakin dalam Draco menukik untuk mendapatkan snitch. Ia melepaskan tangan kanan dari sapunya, mengulurkannya kedepan untuk dapat meraih snitch.

"Dia gila!" seru Ron seraya berdiri. Yang lain juga terbawa suasana sampai mereka menonton aksi sang Malfoy yang hanya beberapa meter dari kursi penonton yang mereka duduki sampai berdiri.

"Oh, man! Dia menukik tajam!" seru Dean.

"Tapi sudah mengambil rancangan mendarat yang baik sepertinya," kata Ginny yang melihat wajah serius Draco.

"Dia akan berhasil!" teriak Demelza histeris.

"Kita lihat saja," sahut Harry.

Dua puluh meter dari permukaan tanah dan Draco mulai menukik sedikit lebih tajam. Antara tangannya dan golden snitch hanya berjarak satu senti. Dan pada ketinggian sepuluh meter dirinya berhasil medapatkan snitch bersamaan dengan ia yang tidak sengaja menoleh karena ada seorang yang berteriak sangat keras dan sangat histeris kepadanya.

"Draco hati-hati!" teriak Hermione sekeras mungkin dengan wajah bingung bercampur takut dan khawatir.

"Hermione jangan!" teriak Harry dan Ginny bersamaan, tapi terlambat. Hermione keburu khawatir, dia keburu berteriak dan Draco yang menoleh kehilangan konsentrasinya dan tidak bisa menghentikan sapu itu ketika akan menghantam tanah. Akibatnya dirinya menghantam permukaan tanah itu keras.

Semua orang dari Slytherin, Gryffindor dan beberapa orang yang menonton latihan itu memekik. "Hermione, seharusnya dia bisa mengerem sapunya kalau kau tidak berteriak!" Ginny yang tampak marah pada Hermione langsung menuju ke lapangan disusul Harry.

"Merlin! Hermione, seharusnya kau tidak berteriak!" seru Ron yang menyusul kedua orang yang sudah lebih dulu ke lapangan.

Hermione menutup mulutnya. Tangan Draco masih sakit. Dan dia telah menambah kesakitan Draco hari ini. Ia kemudian menyusul Katie yang juga berlari menuju kapangan.

"Draco!" panggilnya pada pemuda yang sedang jadi pusat perhatian tersebut. Ia kemudian berlutut untuk melihat pemuda yang memegangi tangan kirinya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Aww!" teriaknya. Harry langsung membuka pelindung tangan Draco dan dengan sigap Hermione menyingkapkan lengan jubah Quidditch Slytherin yang dikenakan Draco. Dia memegangnya pelan sementara Draco mengerang kesakitan.

"Maaf, Drake," kata Hermione lirih.

Draco memaksakan senyumannya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Mione. _I'm fine._ Ouch!"

"Kakimu patah dan kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Blaise sambil memeriksa sendi di siku Draco baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, Blaise. Nanti akan sembuh," kata Draco sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Ayo bawa dia ke Madam Pomfrey!" seru Harry.

"Theo bantu aku!"

Blaise dan Theo langsung mengangkat sahabatnya itu menuju Hospital Wing sesegera mungkin. Hermione mematung di tempatnya. Ia sangat-sangat merasa bersalah telah berteriak seperti itu tadi, ia menyesal. Oh, betapa seharusnya mempercayai Draco dapat melakukannya dengan baik dan tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan.

oOo

Blaise Zabini bersama sahabatnya Theodore Nott tengah menyerang Madam Pomfrey dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang keadaan sahabatnya yang tengah tergeletak dan menggeliat kesakitan di atas kasur bersprei putih, Hospital Wing sore itu.

Anggota Quidditch Slytherin, Harry, Ron, Hermione ada di situ bersama mereka. Sementara Gryffindor yang lain memilih pulang Trio Emas itu memilih untuk tetap tinggal menunggui Draco.

Terkadang mereka berdua adu mulut karena khawatir tidak ada yang menggantikan Draco sebagai seeker Slytherin untuk pertandingan melawan Gryffindor awal November nanti.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" bentak Madam Pomfrey pada dua pemuda Slytherin yang tidak bisa menutup mulut mereka.

Blaise dan Theo kemudian menjelma menjadi anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi ibunya. "Yes, Ma'am," kata mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau kalian berisik itu hanya mengganggu Mister Malfoy, mengerti?" tanyanya kembali dengan nada tinggi.

Blaise dan Theo mengangguk. Mulut mereka seakan langsung terkunci seperti diberi mantra Silencio. Mereka hanya mengamati Madam Pomfrey yang berkutat dengan ramuan-ramuannya. Draco sempat mengernyit saat Madam Pomfrey meminumkannya salah satu ramuan yang rasanya, euh, sangat pahit sekali. Draco menjauhkan tangan Madam Pomfrey saat kali keduanya ia harus menegak ramuan itu.

"Minumlah Mister Malfoy!" kata Madam Pomfrey sambil sedikit memaksa Draco meminum ramuannya. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Perutnya bergejolak tidak enak ketika minuman-rasa-racun itu sampai di lambungnya. "Ini demi kesembuhanmu!"

Draco menutup mulutnya dan sambil sesekali menyingkirkan tangan Madam Pomfrey yang memegang piala berisi ramuan itu. "Aku tidak mau!" bentaknya.

"Merlin, Draco! Minumlah, jangan seperti anak-anak!" teriak Blaise.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan aku tidak mau?" tanyanya kemudian menutup mulutnya lagi.

"Ayolah, Malfoy! Kau tidak ingin membuat temanmu khawatir, kan?" sahut Ron yang ikut-ikutan geregetan. Draco menggeleng,"Tetap tidak mau."

"_Please_, Drake. Itu demi kesembuhanmu," kata Hermione mengulang kata-kata Madam Pomfrey dengan khawatir.

Jujur saja, melihat wajah Hermione yang sangat khawatir dan tampak sedih menjadi alasan Draco pada akhirnya meminum isi piala Madam Pomfrey. Ia memegangi perutnya yang mual dengan tangan kanannya yang ikut-ikutan perih.

"Masih ada ini," Madam Pomfrey megulurkan sebuah botol kecil berisi ramuan berwarna hijau muda dan kental.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu akan membantu memulikan lukamu. Ramuan pemulihan."

Draco diam saja sambil masih memandang ramuan di depannya. Kemudian ia menerima botol tersebut lalu menegak isinya. Di wajahnya terlihat kesakitan yang luar biasa. Tetapi sedetik kemudian ia mengambil nafas, kemudian menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk berbaring. Madam Pomfrey kemudian membantunya berbaring, rasa sakit di punggung yang tak terkira juga menghujamnya.

"Sekarang minum yang ini!" suruh Madam Pomfrey. "Ini ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi, tidak ada rasanya," lanjutnya.

"Lalu yang tadi itu apa?"

"Itu ramuan pertolongan pertama untuk lukamu."

"Memangnya—"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Minum yang ini dan tidurlah!"

"B-baik, Ma'am."

Draco menegak piala yang berisi ramuan yang berbeda. Ia kemudian mengambil posisi nyaman di kasurnya lalu mencoba untuk tidur. Tidak sampai lima menit, pemuda pirang itu tertidur.

"Baiklah, dia sudah tertidur," kata Madam Pomfrey kemudian. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sisi sebelah kiri Draco kemudian lanjut menjelaskan,"Tangan kiri Draco memang tidak patah, tetapi terkilir dan mengalami luka dalam yang cukup serius."

Blaise memandang Hermione yang tercekat. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja dirinya menjadi Blaise yang tahun-tahun lalu membenci gadis itu. Ia telah membuat sahabatnya menjadi begini. Dan Ia tidak akan memaafkan siapa saja yang membuat Draco menderita, apapun bentuknya.

"Tulang betisnya mengalami retak tetapi aku sudah menanganinya, dan untuk punggungnya, aku rasa tidak ada masalah serius, hanya ada lecet di bagian luar." Madam Pomfrey meraih jari-jari Draco dan mengelus pemuda itu. "Aku yakin ia anak yang kuat, jadi kupikir dia bisa sembuh dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Apa tidak apa-apa memberikannya langsung tiga ramuan sekaligus, Madam?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"Tidak masalah untuk seorang Draco Malfoy kurasa," Madam Pomfrey memandang pasiennya. "Karena pada umumnya, waktu pertama seseorang meneguk ramuan yang kuberikan pada Draco pertama kali tadi akan terlihat pucat seketika, matanya terlihat berkunang-kunang, dan orang tersebut akan otomatis mengeluh atau bahkan menangis karena akan terasa sakit di perutnya."

"Tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat pada Draco tadi," lanjut Harry.

"Sudah kukatakan dia anak yang kuat. Dia kebetulan punya kekebalan tubuh yang baik pula."

"Sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini?" tanya Blaise.

"Tiga sampai lima hari."

"Hah? Merlin!" Theo menepuk dahinya. Ia tidak menyangka 'kecelakaan' tadi berbuah seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke kantorku dulu, jangan lama-lama di sini, biarkan dia istirahat!" kata Madam Pomfrey yang langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kantornya.

"Ini gara-gara kau, Granger!" kata Blaise geram tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Hermione.

Hermione membelalak tak percaya, Blaise akan secepat itu berubah sikap. "Ini semua gara-gara kau! Draco tergeletak tidak berdaya dan menahan semua sakitnya!" bentaknya kemudian, masih tidak menoleh pada Hermione. Ia lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Blaise, aku… aku, maaf," kata Hermione gugup.

"Maaf?" Blaise menyeringai sambil tertawa dingin. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Hermione dan maju beberapa langkah ke arah gadis itu. "Hanya maaf sementara Draco kesakitan seperti itu karenamu?" bentaknya.

Hermione kini yang tertunduk. Rasa salah terus dan terus saja menghujamnya. Ia tahu Ia bersalah dan ia akan melakukan apa saja supaya teman-teman Draco tidak membencinya. Tapi Blaise sudah keburu marah.

"Apa sih yang ada di otakmu..." Blaise menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya sendiri –mengibaratkan kalau itu otak Hermione,"…sampai kau mengganggu konsentrasinya saat terbang tadi?"

Hermione menjawab pelan,"Aku hanya khawatir, Blaise."

"Khawatir atau kau pura-pura khawatir supaya Draco melihatmu sebagai orang yang paling pengertian padanya, Granger?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Apa kau bersedia menggantikannya di situ? HAH?" Blaise menunjuk kasur yang ditiduri Draco. Hermione kembali menggeleng. "Lantas, kenapa kau… Oh, aku tahu. Mungkin karena kalian memang sengaja merencanakan ini dari awal?" ia memandang Trio emas Gryffindor itu bergantian.

Ron melotot. "Kami tidak selicik itu, Zabini!" jawabnya geram.

"Begitukah?" tantang Blaise. Ia maju ke arah Ron.

"Kalau menurutmu kami sengaja, apa kau punya bukti?" sergah Harry melindungi Ron.

"Tidak. Tapi apakah alasan yang lebih jelas dari sekedar mengkhawatirkan Draco?" Blaise melirik Hermione yang menatapnya juga. Ia kembali menatap sahabat gadis itu di depannya,"Sengaja membuatnya begitu supaya kami kehilangan seeker, Potter? Brilian."

"Kami tidak selicik kau para Slytherin, Zabini! Jangan samakan kami dengan teman-temanmu!" kata Ron dari belakang Harry pedas.

Harry menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu, "_Shut up, _Ron!" Ia kembali pada Blaise kemudian "Dengar, Zabini. Bagaimanapun juga Draco sekarang sahabat kami, kami tidak akan melakukan hal tersebut untuk mencelakainya!"

"Terserah. Tapi aku akan tetap membenci apapun yang menyebabkan sahabatku terluka," desisnya.

"Blaise! Memang ini salahku, memang aku tidak seharusnya bersikap bodoh seperti itu. Tapi dengar, aku hanya khawatir dengan Draco. Tidak lebih, oke aku memang tidak yakin kalau dia bisa menghentikan sapunya di waktu yang tepat," jelas Hermione. Cukup sudah ia diam kali ini.

"Aku tahu kau marah, aku pun juga marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah berharap Draco seperti ini, ini juga bukan rencana kita menghancurkan tim-mu, Harry bahkan sudah melarangku untuk berteriak agar tidak mengganggu kosentrasi Draco, tapi aku terlanjur khawatir," jelasnya panjang lebar. "_So_, tolong, jaga emosimu!"

Blaise hanya memutar matanya kemudian pergi bersama Theo dari Hospital Wings.

Hermione mendengus kemudian langsung menghampiri Draco yang tertidur,"Draco… Maafkan aku," bisiknya. Ia duduk di kursi yang ada di situ.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya khawatir kau akan jatuh. Tapi malah membuatmu seperti ini," katanya lirih sambil mengusap rambut Draco. Ia kemudian mengambil tisu untuk mengelap darah dari pelipis Draco yang kembali keluar.

Ia mulai sesenggukan. "Sudahlah, Mione. Ayo kita kembali dulu."

"Tidak Harry, kau kembalilah saja dulu bersama Ron. Aku akan tetap di sini sebentar," jawab Hermione.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di makan malam."

Hermione mengangguk. Ujung matanya mengekori kedua temannya yang berjalan pergi dari situ. Ia kemudian kembali sosok yang terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Draco, maaf. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini terjadi…" ia menggengam tangan Draco pelan. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sakit, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka."

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum, err… dan bersamaku," Hermione menghela nafas.

Ia kemudian menunduk dan berbisik di telinga Draco. "Apakah ini artinya aku jatuh cinta padamu?" Semenjak dirinya sakit hati karena Ron, Draco-lah yang ada di situ menghiburnya. Apakah benar ada cinta untuk pemuda ini?

Jawabannya Hermione tidak tahu. Dia tidak ingin tahu untuk saat ini dan dirinya tidak pernah tahu bahwa cintanya pada Ron pergi dan hadirlah rasa yang melebihi rasa sayang untuk pemuda pirang ini.

oOo

_1 hari sebelum pesta dansa…_

Hermione kembali dari pelajaran terkahir hari itu ke asramanya, ke kamaranya. Sepi, akhirnya selama berhari-hari dia berharap dapat tinggal sendiri di asramanya itu dia baru merasakannya sekarang. Tanpa sesosok pemuda yang akhir-akhirnya menghias hidupnya.

Hermione mengganti jubah sekolah dengan baju santai. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang empuk. Mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yang letih.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama bertahun-tahun, ia merasa sangat capek untuk belajar dan berkutat dengan segala buku-buku tebal yang sudah menjadi patnernya selama ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong di pikiran dan hatinya. Ada sesuatu yang hilang dari sana lima hari ini. Ia mencoba untuk mencari itu, dan apa yang ia dapatkan adalah bayangan dan ilusi seorang Draco.

"Draco…" ucapnya lirih. Masih memikirkan pemuda yang hilang dari hidupnya untuk saat ini.

"_I wish you were here…_" katanya pada Draco yang jelas tidak akan mendengarnya. Ya, Hermione berharap Draco ada di sisinya saat itu. Bukan untuk menghiburnya, bukan untuk menghapus kesedihan dan rasa sakitnya, tetapi untuk di situ bersamanya. Apakah Hermione benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Draco? Entahlah, yang jelas dia merasakannya. Merasakan kehilangan setelah dia tidak bertemu dengan Draco.

Lima hari sudah Hermione 'menguasai' asramanya sendirian. Dan empat hari sudah Blaise memusuhinya. Ia bahkan tidak menjenguk Draco hari-hari ini karena Blaise melarangnya. Sahabat baik Draco itu pun mengkloter teman-temannya untuk bergantian menjaga Draco dari Hermione. Miris memang. Tapi begitulah adanya.

Hanya satu yang ia inginkan, hanya satu, apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja?

Hermione merindukannya. Ya, senyum pemuda itu, seringainya, ejekan dan godaan yang sering ia tujukan pada gadis itu. Draco yang sekarang, pemuda tampan dengan hati yang mulia. Dia lebih suka itu daripada yang dulu. Sama sekali tidak ada kata _bad boy_ di kamusnya sejak awal. Itulah yang membuatnya menyukai Draco yang sekarang, merindukannya dengan sangat. Meski belum ada hitungan minggu mereka tidak bertemu.

Hermione duduk di ujung ranjangnya, mengamati kotak kiriman yang ada di meja belajarnya yang masih terbungkus rapi. Kiriman dari Ibunya, gaun pesta. Ia sengaja tidak membukanya, entah mengapa ia ingin menunggu Draco sembuh, membuka paket itu dengannya dan bertanya pendapat Draco.

Asrama ini terasa sepi tanpa Draco, sama sekali tidak ada perasaan 'nano-nano' yang menghampirinya karena pemuda itu tidak ada di sini. Dan rasanya Hermione rindu dengan pemuda itu. Wajahnya merona setiap kali memikirkan Draco. Ia bahkan senyum-senyum sendiri kali ini. Sampai ia tak sadar _owl-_nya yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar.

Hermione yang kaget segera menghampiri si burung hantu yang membawa secarik surat di kakinya. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti, ia tidak menulis surat apapun ke seseorang tapi kenapa burung hantunya membawa surat?

Ia mengambil surat itu kemudian membacanya.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Aku menemukan burung hantu-mu kabur dari kandang burung hantu Hogwarts. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu Draco sudah membaik dan merengek ingin bertemu denganmu karena dia belum boleh keluar, dia masih harus meminum ramuan terkahir nanti sebelum jam makan. Baru setelahnya diperbolehkan pulang oleh Madam Pomfrey._

_Begitu kau menerima suratku, pergilah ke Hospital Wings segera._

_Theodore Nott_

_NB : Blaise sepertinya akan memaafkanmu!_

Hermione tersenyum membaca surat itu. Setelah ia meninggalkan daging asap untuk si burung hantu, segera saja ia berlari menuju Hospital Wings.

oOo

"Hahah, kau tahu reaksi Flora saat kuajak?" tanya Goyle.

Draco menggeleng,"_Go on! _Ceritakan!"

"Dia bahkan tersipu, lho!"

"Flora? Tersipu? Dia pasti bukan Carrow!" canda Draco.

"Ya karena Goyle mengajaknya ke pesta dansa di aula besar saat makan malam kemarin. Jelas dia tersipu malu, yang melihat itu seluruh siswa Hogwarts!" seru Theo.

Draco tertawa renyah. "Mungkin karena itu dia menerima ajakanmu!" serunya.

Goyle menelengkan kepalanya,"Maksudmu?"

"Terpaksa karena dilihat banyak orang," jawab Draco sementara yang lain tertawa. Melihat wajah Goyle yang berubah pucat dia menimpali,"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda, Goyle!"

"Bercandamu keterlaluan!" serunya.

"Baik, baik, maaf…"

"Draco!"

Semua teman-teman Draco yang sedang membesuknya menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil Draco barusan.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi, Drake," kata Theo tiba-tiba.

"Iya, kami harus ke Hogsmeade sekarang," Crabbe melanjutkan.

"Daa Draco!" seru Goyle dengan nada menggodanya. "Bersenang-senanglah!" katanya lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Draco dan Hermione kini berpandangan. Draco kemudian tersenyum dan memulai pembicaraan. "Hai," hanya itu saja? Ayolah Malfoy.

"Jadi…" kata mereka berbarengan.

"Kau duluan!" ucap Draco dan Hermione kembali berbarengan . Mereka tertawa bersama. "Kau duuan," ulang Draco.

"Jadi, sudah merasa baik?"

Draco menaikkan kedua pundaknya,"Yah, begitulah. Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Syukurlah." Hermione mengelus dadanya lega. "Dan tanganmu?"

"Terimakasih pada Madam Pomfrey yang memberikan ramuan-rasa-racunnya."

"Sudah bisa digerakkan?" Draco menggerakkan tangan kirinya normal. Sepertinya semua luka Draco sudah pulih. "Jadi tidak sia-sia kan ramuan-rasa-racunnya?"

"Ya, ya, walaupun pertama kali aku meminumnya seakan seperti bunuh diri."

"Aku senang kau sembuh," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

Draco menyeringai. "Ada yang rindu denganku rupanya," katanya menggoda.

"Ah, ti-tidak ada!" sergah Hermione. Ia menjadi salah tingkah sekarang.

"Jadi kau tidak mengharapkan aku sembuh?" rengek Draco berpura-pura seperti anak kecil. Hermione dibuat tertawa olehnya. "Tentu aku mengharapkanmu sembuh, Draco," ucapnya lembut.

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah. Ada yang ingin aku katakan." Hermione menurut. Ia duduk di sebelah kanan Draco, memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang lucu seperti saat melihat anak kecil di hadapannya sekarang. "Seandainya, kalau kau merindukan aku…"

Hermione menatap Draco bingung. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku juga merindukanmu, Hermione."

Hermione menatap Draco tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

Draco mengangguk. "Kau tidak percaya?"

"Tidak, bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku…" Hermione tersenyum lembut kala itu. "Juga merindukanmu."

Draco tidak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Ia terlihat senang sekali, tapi entah karena apa. Karena Hermione merindukannya? Mungkin. Tapi tunggu, kenapa gadis ini cepat sekali berpaling perasaannya. Draco sejurus kemudian terlihat kebingungan. "Cinta itu selalu datang dan pergi," kata Hermione tiba-tiba. Gadis itu menerawang, tetapi seakan sedang menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Draco.

"Dan aku tidak pernah tahu secepat apa cinta itu datang dan pergi," katanya lagi. Ia kemudian memandang Draco dengan pandangan yang sangat teduh.

"Aku merasa kehilanganmu saat kau berada di sini, Drake. Dan itu semua salahku, maafkan aku ya?"

Draco hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih tangan Hermione dan meremasnya pelan. "Tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf, kau tidak salah."

Hermione tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung memeluk Draco. Ia memperkuat pelukannya ketika sang pemuda membalasnya. "Maaf aku meragukan keahlian terbangmu, Drake. Maaf…"

"Tak apa, aku sudah sembuh sekarang. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan," balas Draco santai. Lama mereka berpelukan sebelum Madam Pomfrey datang dengan ramuan di tangannya.

"Selamat sore, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy," sapanya ramah. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Sore, Ma'am. Itu ramuan terakhir untukku?"

"Yup, betul sekali. Setelah kau minum yang ini, makanlah di Aula Besar, pulanglah!"

Draco mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengambil ramuan yang disodorkan Madam Pomfrey dan langsung meminumnya.

"_By the way,_ bagaimana dengan pasangan pesta dansamu?"

"Masih bolehkan kalau aku mendaftar padamu?"

Draco tersenyum puas. Dia tidak perlu bingung sekarang. Meski kata-katanya saat malam di mana Hermione menangis itu semata-mata untuk menghibur Hermione, nampaknya gadis ini tidak keberatan kalau Draco menjadi pasangan pesta dansanya.

"Satu lagi_,_ karena aku masih rindu denganmu, Mione…" kata Draco sangat manis -tapi masih tidak meninggalkan wibawanya sebagai Malfoy- bersamaan dengan Hermione yang _blushing _berat. "Kau mau kan kalau patroli bersama denganku sore ini?"

Draco memang tidak menunjukkan air muka seperti anak kucing yang minta diberi makan kepada majikannya, tapi kata-katanya tadi? Dan, ya Tuhan, tatapan matanya? Bagaimana Hermione tidak meleleh dibuatnya? Hermione akhirnya menjawab iya walaupun semua akan jadi lebih berat karena '_iya'_ tersebut. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa akan ada bencana dari siswi Hogwarts yang ditujukan khusus untuknya.

oOo

Ginny melambaikan tangannya ke udara saat melihat Hermione memasuki aula besar bersama Draco. Yah, semenjak Draco keluar dari Hospital Wings tadi sore, entah mengapa Hermione selalu ada di samping pemuda itu.

Hermione sebenarnya risih dengan pandangan siswi Hogwarts yang melirik mereka seperti 'mereka-sudah-pacaran!'. Itu gara-gara Draco.

Coba kalau yang meminta orang lain, pastilah ia akan menolakknya mentah-mentah. Ah! Dirinya menjerit. Menjerit saat ia tahu, ia dilelelehkan oleh pemuda pirang ini. Ia dibuatnya mabuk kepayang. Terasa cepat bukan? Mengingat beberapa hari lalu ia menjerit di tengah Aula Besar karena seorang Ronald Weasley?

Dan apalagi saat pemuda itu berkata,"Bisakah kalian tidak memandang Hermione seperti itu?" pada setiap orang yang melirik Hermione dengan pandangan aneh. Status darah memang sudah terhapuskan, terimakasih untuk Pangeran botak sekali lagi. Tetapi status Draco Malfoy sebagai _The Slytherin Prince, Hogwarts' Prince, _Pangeran Pencabut Nyawa Wanita, _Womanizer,_ atau apalah mereka menyebutnya- sama sekali tidak bisa dihapuskan dari otak para gadis Hogwarts yang terobsesi dengan Draco. Dan meski bagi Hermione –pada awalnya- Harry Potter, sang sahabat jauh lebih keren dari mantan musuhnya itu, tentu saja sebutan tadi tetap akan melekat dengan sosok pemuda pirang tersebut.

Jadi sebenarnya tidak salah kalau Hermione dilirik tidak enak –seperti merendahkan (itulah yang membuat Draco marah)- oleh semua siswi yang ada ketika mereka sedang patroli (baca: jalan bersama).

Dan Aula Besar adalah bencana bagi mereka ketika harus menghadapi serangan pertanyaan dari masing-masing teman. Tapi tentu saja pie apel menjadi pengalih perhatian Hermione Granger.

"Jadi? Kalian pacaran?"

"Tidak," kata Hermione singkat tanpa melirik ke arah teman-temannya.

"Tapi kalian mesra lho!"

"Biasa saja."

"Draco itu ternyata cocok untukmu ya, Mione?"

"Terserah."

"Hei, Mione, bagaimana kalau kau menraktir kami di Tree Broomstick?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Meranyakan hari jadimu dengan Draco!"

"_Whatever._"

"Bagaimana cara Draco menembakmu?"

"Dia tidak pernah."

"Apakah dia romantis?"

"Tidak," oke Hermione bohong. Bukan soal menembak itu, tapi romantisnya.

"Apakah dia jauh lebih romantis dari aku, Mione?"

"Hentikan Cormac!"

"Wah, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau tahu kalian berpacaran?"

Hermione mendengus lalu memandang tajam teman-temannya. "Aku tidak pacaran dengannya!" teriaknya sebal. Dia memandang Seamus yang sepertinya masih mangap karena akan mengajukan pertanyaan. "Apa?" tanyanya galak.

"Baik, aku diam," kata Seamus kembali ke makan malamnya.

Sementara kejadian yang berbeda di Slytherin. Draco hanya dapat melihat tatapan teman-temannya yang sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi –terutama murid perempuan.

"Bisa kalian hentikan itu?" tanya Draco datar. Tapi tidak ada yang berubah dari tatapan teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengannya!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mau berciuman dengannya?" tanya Theo menggoda.

Ah, Draco dan Hermione tidak tahu rupanya kalau berita itu sudah menyebar. Ron memang piawai dalam urusan menguping pembiacaraan Hermione dan Parvati beberapa hari lalu. Dan bukan salahnya kalau ia keceplosan memberitahu Seamus dan akhirnya berita itu tersebar luas.

oOo

_1 jam sebelum pesta dansa…_

"Hermione!" Draco mengetuk pintu Hermione yang tak kunjung terbuka sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

"Sebentar!"

"Kau lama sekali sih? Aku duluan saja, oke? Professor McGonagall menugguku."

"Baiklah!" teriak Hermione sekali lagi dari dalam.

Draco akhirnya menuruni tangga menuju ruang rekreasi. Ia menyambar jubah (baca: jas di dunia muggle) nya yang berbentuk jubah di lengan sofa dan melesat menuju lukisan dan keluar.

Ternyata teman-temannya sudah menunggunya juga di luar. Ia memakai jubahnya. "Lama menungguku?"

"Iya, Pangeran. Jadi siapa putri yang beruntung malam ini?" goda Blaise.

"_Shut up, Blaise!_ Lihatlah saja nanti."

Blaise hanya mengangkat kedua pundaknya. Draco kemudian mulai berjalan lalu diikuti keempat temannya yang lain. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Blaise. "Kau sudah memaafkan Hermione?"

"Kurasa belum."

"Meskipun aku yang meminta?"

"Aku masih tidak terima, Draco! Jangan paksa aku!"

Draco mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. "Oke, oke!"

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong yang penuh dengan arus manusia yang juga menuju Aula Besar. Sesekali Theo dan Blaise mensiuli siswi-siswi yang pakaiannya malam itu terbilang seksi. Tidak peduli mereka lain asrama pula. Sementara Draco yang justru 'disiuli' oleh berpasang-pasang mata nakal setiap kali ia melewati siswi yang kebetulan juga menuju Aula Besar.

Saat mereka sampai,"Kalian masuklah dulu, cari pasangan kalian. Aku ikut parade jadi harus menemui Professor McGonagall dulu."

Teman-temanya kemudian mulai mencari pasangan mereka dan masuk sendiri-sendiri ke Aula Besar.

"Mister Malfoy!" Draco menoleh ketika Professor McGonagall memanggilnya.

"Iya, Prof?"

"Kau siap untuk parade?"

"T-tentu saja, Prof."

"Baiklah. Urutannya nanti ketua murid dulu, kemudian aku dan Professor Slughorn, kemudian perwakilan dari _Ministry of Magic_ yang jadi tamu kita hari ini. Mengerti?"

"Iya, Professor."

Professor McGonagall kemudian melihat sekeliling seperti mencari seseorang. Ia kemudian berhenti pada Draco dan memandangnya. "Jadi mana pasanganmu dan mana Miss Granger, Draco?"

"Maaf, Prof, sepertinya Hermione masih berdandan dan sebenarnya Hermione—" kata-katanya terpotong saat Professor McGonagall memandang kagum ke arah belakang Draco. Begitu juga dengan beberapa orang yang ada di situ. Dracopun menoleh, mengekor ke mana pandangan Professor McGonagall.

Hermione Granger, dengan balutan gaun biru kehijauan tanpa lengan dan _'V'-dress-at-back_ berjalan menuruni tangga dengan anggunnya. Draco seakan membeku di tempatnya. Mata kelabunya terkunci pada sosok malikat di depannya. Nafasnya hampir berhenti sesaat melihat keindahan yang terpancar dari Hermione Granger hari ini. Apalagi dengan tatanan rambutnya yang menawan. Digelung ke belakang kepalanya menyisakan anak rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai membingkai wajahnya.

Draco langsung maju menyambut gadis itu saat ia selesai di tangga paling bawah. Hermione tersenyum padanya. Draco dengan tangan kiri di belakang punggungnya dan tangan kanan terulur pada gadis itu. Hermione menyambut uluran tangan Draco dan Draco pun mencium tangan lembut sang gadis. "Kau… cantik sekali, Mione."

"Thanks," jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum. Andaikan Draco tahu kalau dia sedang meleleh melihat sosok tampan di hadapannya. Hermione tak kuasa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya saat mengetahui Pangeran itu adalah pasangan dansanya malam ini.

Draco menuntun Hermione ke depan Professor McGonagall yang masih menatap Hermione dengan kagum. "Sebenarnya, Miss Granger adalah pasanganku malam ini, Prof," terang Draco.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Kau sungguh, Miss Granger, kau sangat menawan," puji Professor McGonagall.

"Terimakasih, Prof!"

"Lihat! Pasangan paling serasi yang kulihat malam ini!" jerit Professor Slughorn yang baru saja bergabung dalam percakapan.

Draco dan Hermione ling lung, tidak tahu harus memberikan ekspresi yang bagaimana.

"Err, terimakasih, Professor Slughorn," jawab Hermione ragu.

"Bersiaplah! Semua sudah siap, setelah ini kita parade!" kedua anak itu pun mengangguk.

Draco kembali menuntun Hermione di depan pintu Aula Besar yang sepertinya disihir untuk menjadi dua kali lipat dari ukuran sebenarnya. Ia kemudian merentangkan lengannya yang langsung disambut oleh Hermione.

"Aku suka gaunmu," bisik Draco di telinga Hermione. Draco melirik bagian punggung Hermione yang terbuka. "Seksi," katanya lagi. Hermione langsung mencubit pinggang Draco yang langsung memegangi pinggangnya.

"Mulutmu harimaumu, Tuan Muda Malfoy," katanya kembali memandang pintu Aula Besar dari kejauhan yang mulai ditutup untuk nantinya menyambut parade.

"Hei, aku berkata jujur!"

"Sudahlah, jangan merayuku!"

"Baiklah. Aku diam," kata Draco lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum nakal. "Aku beruntung ya?"

"Terserah."

"Kau juga seharusnya beruntung lho!"

"Hah, percaya diri sekali kau!"

"Hei, kalian! Bersiaplah!" panggil Professor Slughorn kemudian.

Draco dan Hermione berasama menuju ke depan Professor Slughorn dan Professor McGonagall. Draco menarik nafasnya. Kemudian terdengar musik dari dalam dan pintu Aula Besar terbuka. Draco dan Hermione berjalan masuk ke dalamnya sambil memajang senyum yang senantiasa mengembang, tidak peduli pandangan cemburu dari pihak fans Draco maupun fans Hermione yang melirik mereka aneh.

"Lihat, kan? Kau yang paling beruntung malam ini," bisik Draco lagi.

"Kau menang kali ini," kata Hermione sambil melirik ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya yang memandang tidak percaya.

Sementara Ginny berbisik pada Harry. "Dia cantik sekali ya?"

"Iya. Tapi kau tahu apa, Ginny?"

"Hm?" tanya Ginny menoleh pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tetap yang tercantik malam ini, bagiku."

"Oh ya? Bisa dibuktikan?"

"Aku tidak tahu caranya. Tapi mungkin dengan ini…" Harry mencium bibir Ginny lembut. Meskipun sebentar Ginny tahu, Harry berkata serius.

Parade pun sampai di tengah lantai dansa, musik pun sempat berehenti sesaat. Draco melepas gandengannya dengan Hermione, kini ia berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Ia kemudian meraih tangan kanan sang gadis dan memegang pinggangnya. Hermione pun menggantungkan tangannya di pundak Draco.

Musik klasik kembali mengalun saat semua yang ikut parade dalam posisi siap. Dan saat musik mengalun dengan lembutnya, Draco menggiring pasangannya mengikuti irama musik yang ada. Ia sesekali memutar tubuh Hermione lalu mengankatnya ke udara persis seperti apa yang di lakukan peserta parade lainnya. Dapat ia lihat beberapa pasangan yang kemudian masuk ke arena dansa. Ada Harry dan Ginny, Blaise dan Hestia, Ron dan Lavender, Cormac dan Luna, dan banyak lagi.

Berlangsunglah acara pertama pesta itu dalam sepuluh menit. Draco kemudian menarik Hermione dari arena. "Biar ku ambilkan minum, oke?" Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku tunggu di sini." Draco melesat menuju ke tempat cocktail yang ada. Hermione kemudian melihat Harry dan Ginny berlari kecil keluar dari arena dansa. Mereka kemudian menuju ke Hermione. Mereka saling menyapa sampai akhirnya masuk ke dalam percakapan.  
>"Kau tampak cantik malam ini, Mione!" seru Ginny.<p>

"Thanks, kau juga, Gin!"

"Tapi yang berbeda kau malah serasi dengan Draco," goda Harry.

"Harry!"

"Oke, oke. Kalian mungkin memang belum pacaran, tapi kurasa sebentar lagi iya."

"Taruhan?" tantang Hermione.

Harry mengembangkan senyuman di wajahnya. "Tentu, kenapa tidak?" katanya yakin.

"Mione, ini," Draco menyodorkan salah satu cocktail yang ada di genggamannya.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku dan Harry harus menemui Ron. Kutinggal ya? _Bye_." Ginny melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hermione sementara Harry mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Bye…"

Hermione kembali beralih pada Draco. "Jadi?"

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu kalau kau benar-benar cantik malam ini?" Draco maju, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione.

Hermione mendelik, ia memutar matanya. "Terimakasih. Tapi kau tidak perlu mengulangnya lagi!"

"Kalau aku ingin?"

"Kalau aku meminta untuk tidak melakukannya?"

Draco memasang muka pura-pura sedih karena kalah,"Kau menang."

Hermione sempat tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mereka hanya diam tanpa kata satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama menyapu pandang ke puluhan pasangan yang menari dan berlonjak-lonjak bersama saat musik rock yang dipesan salah satu peserta pesta diputar.

"Hermione…" kata Draco memecah kesunyian.

"Ya?" Hermione menoleh.

"Aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu."

oOo

_Apa yang sebenarnya Draco sembunyikan dari Hermione? Dan apakah itu kabar baik atau buruk?_

_Entahlah._

_To be continued…_

oOo

_**Aduuuuh, maaf readers dan para author semuanya kalau chapter ini skip timenya banyak sekali. Habis susah sih kalau harus dibikin satu-satu *ditimpuk batu* hehehe. Semoga berkenan ya :D  
><strong>_

_**Saya udah nambahin accident awal antara Hermione dan Blaise yang akan tetap ada sampai di titik hurt-comfort ny, alias chapter nggak maafin Hermione karena dia masih menganggap kejadian itu dibuat-buat, alasan lainnya akan saya ceritakan flashbacknya di chapter depan. Dan *SPOILER* nantinya Blaise akan balas dendam.**_

_**Chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjang dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Sengaja karena menceritakan awal dari pair itu sendiri. Kurang jelas maksudnya? Tunggulah chapter depan. Makasih untuk semua reviewnya ya,**_

_**I hope this chapter not dissapointing you all. Thanks and more many thanks for the review and your constructive criticsm :)**_

_**And if you don't mind, give me more review, hohoho!**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Flo**_

_**NB: Chapter ini selalu saya lihat reviewnya. So, dari reviewers saya sudah membetulkan sedikit kesalahan-kesalah, typo. Jadi kalau tidak keberatan beritahu saya mana typo yang paling mengganggu di sini, oke? Thanks before :)**_


	5. Just What It Is

**Before you read this, I just wanna tell you that I canceled my idea about Blaise's revenge to Hermione in this chapter. Aku tadinya punya ide, tapi sepertinya terlalu sadis jika Dramione yang barusaja senang-senang harus dapat Hurt-Comfortnya lagi. So, no Blaise's revenge in this story, but maybe I change it with another one remember that this story still in hurt-comfort genres :)**

**This is it…**

**~THE BALL GOWN~**

**Warning: Very OOC, AU (For the ****replacement of the epilog****after****the last****chapter****HPDH), Semi-Canon**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**

**oOo**

**CHAPTER 5**

**JUST WHAT IT IS**

Mereka sama-sama menyapu pandangan ke puluhan pasangan yang menari dan berlonjak-lonjak bersama saat musik rock yang dipesan salah satu peserta pesta diputar.

"Hermione…" kata Draco memecah kesunyian.

"Ya?" Hermione menoleh.

"Aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu."

Hermione mendapati wajah patnernya yang masih memandang sekeliling. Draco tersenyum aneh. "Kau tahu tentang Ron dan berita kita?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Draco kini menatap mata pasangannya, ia tampak sedikit serius kali ini. "Sepertinya Ron tahu tentang adegan ciumanmu denganku." Wajah Hermione sukses memerah. Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak marah. Tetapi justru malu. Itu artinya seluruh penjuru Hogwarts sudah tahu. Pantas saja fans pemuda ini hampir membunuhnya kemarin. "Kau tidak marah?"

Hermione menggeleng singkat. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya,"Yah, sudah terlanjur kan? Tak perlu dibuat pusing."

"Kenapa?"

"Draco," sahut Hermione manis. "Apa kau menyesal telah menciumku?" katanya menggoda.

Draco tersenyum nakal. Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang gadis itu menarik tubuh Hermione menujunya pelan,"Aku justru minta tambahan." _Blush._ Hermione berharap tidak akan ada pemilihan laki-laki teromantis di Hogwarts nantinya, karena kasihan peserta yang lainnya tidak akan mendapat giliran piala yang hanya pantas untuk pemuda ini. Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi ada daya? Tidak salah kalau pikirannya berkata seperti itu, Draco memang romantis.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah, cantik?" godanya lagi. Hermione langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hanya perasaanmu," jawab Hermione datar untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Tapi perasaanku mengatakan kau sedang _blushing_, sweetheart," goda Draco lagi kali ini dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Hentikan atau kubunuh kau!" ancam Hermione. "Aku bukan _sweetheart_mu!"

Draco memasang tampang pura-pura kaget. "Oh, ya?"

Hermione memutar bola _hazel_ di dalam kelopak matanya. "Aku serius!"

Draco menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibir Hermione, mengkodenya supaya diam. Dia mendekat lagi ke arah Hermione. "Pertama kau sudah membunuhku, Mione. Membunuh hatiku," bisiknya. "Dan yang kedua…" Draco beralih memblokir pandangan Hermione, ia berjalan ke depan gadis itu dan kembali memberikannya ruang yang sempit. "Kalau aku memintamu menjadi _sweetheart_ku, apakah kau mau?"

Hermione tercengang. Ia kemudian mendorong pemuda itu agar sedikit menjauh. Ia risih banyak orang yang memandang mereka. Sementara otaknya yang cerdas menterjemahkan kata-kata Draco barusan dengan sangat lamban. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione memasang ekspresi bingung.

Draco mengambil gelas cocktail Hermione dan meletakkannya ke atas meja yang berada di belakang Hermione bersama dengan gelas miliknya. Ia kemudian menatap gadis itu dalam. Berharap gadis itu mengerti. Tapi nihil. Ia mengambil ke dua tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya.

"Hermione, aku juga sebenarnya ingin kau tahu mengenai…" Draco berhenti sejenak.

"Mengenai apa?" tanya Hermione tidak sabar.

"Em… P-pe-perasaanku," jawab Draco gugup. Ia kemudian beralih memandang sepatu pesta hitamnya yang mengkilat. Hermione diam. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Draco dengan gestur mengkode Draco agar melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dadanya bergemuruh, bagaikan akan ada badai nantinya di sana.

Rasa ini benar-benar tidak nyaman buatnya. Sama sekali tidak nyaman untuk dirasakan saat ini. Ia ingin sedikit tenang, tetapi pandangan pemuda ini, kata-katanya barusan, sedang berperang mengusik pikirannya. Hermione tidak tahu pasti apakah yang akan dikatakan Draco selajutnya. Tapi otaknya yang cerdas kali ini dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia tersenyum lebar. Ia menunggu sang Pangeran melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sebenarnya, Mione, aku… aku… aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Hermione membuka sedikit mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia memandang dan menelusuri bola mata Draco, mencari suatu kesalahan di sana. Tapi pandangan Draco kala itu sungguh serius, tak ada ragu, tak ada kebohongan yang senantiasa jadi wataknya selama jadi Slytherin. Dia tulus menerima gadis itu sepertinya. 'Kenapa begitu cepat?' batinnya. Dia merasa dia baru sebentar di sini, berbaikan dengan pemuda ini.

"_Hermione kau bodoh!"_ jerit innernya. "_Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Dalam tiga bulan terakhir kau bersamanya, tidak menyadari semua hal yang telah terjadi padamu dan Draco?"_

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apakah benar itu? Draco… jatuh cinta padanya? Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Jawabannya iya. Ya, Hermione juga jatuh cinta.

"Draco… a-aku sebenarnya, juga," kata Hermione gugup. Sementara Draco hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi? Kalau aku memintamu jadi _sweetheart_ku?" Hermione menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Well, aku mencintaimu Hermione Granger…" Hermione menahan nafasnya. "Aku memintamu untuk jadi kekasihku."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Kau meragukanku?" Hermione terdiam sebentar sambil menunduk. Tapi kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum jahil. "Buktikan dulu!"

"Apa?"

"Buktikanlah, kalau kau memang mencintaiku dan ini tidak main-main," jawab sang gadis tegas. Kini Draco yang nyengir. Ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya saat itu. Ia menarik Hermione ke tengah lantai dansa dan menabrak semua orang yang menghalangi mereka. Itulah yang membuat keributan sampai pada akhirnya mereka menjadi pusat perhatian kali ini.

"Kalau aku membuktikkannya, kau menerimaku?" tanya Draco saat mereka sampai di tengah lantai dansa.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," tantang Hermione.

"Oke, kau tunggu di sini!" Draco berjalan dengan gagah beraninya menuju ke tempat di mana band dan pemusik lain mengiringi pasangan yang berdansa, panggung. Mereka berhenti memainkan alat musik ketika melihat Draco dengan wajah berseri-seri karena seribu akal bermunculan di kepalanya –yang tentunya kali ini bukan akal liciknya. Ia naik ke panggung dan menyambar _microphone_ yang ada.

'_NGIING'_

Bunyi nyaring dari michrophone terdengar sangat memekakan telinga. Semua orang yang merasa terganggu memandangnya bingung kali ini. Draco pun angkat bicara. "Maaf semua, kalau aku mengganggu acara indah kita malam ini. Tapi kali ini ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang harus kulakukan di depan kalian semua."

Kata-kata Draco barusan menarik perhatian siswa-siswi yang sedang asyik berdansa dan menikmati malam itu, termasuk para guru dan anggota kementrian yang kebetulan hadir. "Kalian bisa lihat gadis yang ada di sana itu? Yang memakai gaun biru?" Draco menunjuk Hermione yang menatapnya tidak percaya setengah malu karena hampir semua isi ruangan itu menatapnya. "Cantik bukan?"

"Hermione Granger, eh?" tanya seorang Ranvenclaw yang kebetulan ada di dekat Draco.

"Ya ya ya, Hermione Granger," Hermione diam saja. Dia menggaruk-garuk telapak tangannya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padanya. Kalian tahu kan? Kalau aku dan dia tidak pernah akur semenjak kami pertama kali ada di sini?" semua orang di situ mengangguk dan menjawab 'iya'. "Tapi kalau semua itu berubah apakah masih ada kesempatan untuk kami?"

"Apa maksudmu, Bung?" tanya seorang lagi yang terlihat paling antusias.

"Aku, Draco Malfoy di sini membuktikan kalau aku akan serius dengan kata-kataku, jadi kalianlah saksinya!"

"Baiklah!" teriak beberapa dari mereka.

Draco berdeham. Ia mengatur nafasnya, detak jantungnya, dan memfokuskan apa yang sudah dia rencanakan. "Hermione, meski aku tahu aku sebenarnya tak layak untuk ini, untuk mendapatkanmu, meski aku tahu kesalahanku selama ini tidak dapat kutebus dengan apapun, meski aku tahu kau sangat membenciku dulu, tapi…" semua orang di situ menahan nafas mereka. Beberapa sudah tahu jalan pikiran Draco tersenyum. Sementara senyum licik Draco yang berpindah ke Harry Potter sedang mengembang. Dia tahu apa yang akan Draco katakan dan lakukan, dan dia menang taruhan!

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta denganmu." beberapa fans Draco menjerit histeris, tapi Draco tidak peduli. "Mungkin aku memang bukan pangeran yang kau cari, _but I just wanna say I love you, _Hermione!" Draco berteriak tidak kalah histeris dari fansnya. Wajahnya memancarkan kesungguhan yang teramat sangat.

Sekali lagi Draco menegakkan berdirinya, ia melanjutkan,"_And I just want you to be my girlfriend, _Mione! Kau mau kan?" nadanya kemudian merendah. Draco menjatuhkan tangan yang membawa microphone di satu sisi jubah pestanya. Ia memandang lurus ke arah Hermione yang menatapnya tak percaya, mata _hazel_nya mulai memproduksi cairan lagi, tapi kali ini karena ia bahagia. Sempat sepi sesaat, Aula Besar menggemakan suara anak-anak Gryffindor yang berteriak.

"Jawab saja IYA, Mione!" teriak Dean Thomas yang langsung disahut teman-teman asramanya. "Yeah!" seru Seamus.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" teriak anak-anak Gryffindor yang lain. Karena setuju beberapa Hufflepuff ikut-ikutan. Disahut teman-teman Ravenclaw Hermione. Goyle, Crabbe, dan Theo tampak bersemangat kali ini. Draco tersenyum saat seisi Alua Besar dan sebagian besar isinya meneriakkan kata yang sama. Menyetujui pilihannya.

Sementara Hermione, Ia menjinjing gaunnya kemudian berlari ke arah Draco yang turun dari panggung. Saat ia sampai di depan pemuda itu, Hermione menatapnya, memeluknya kemudian. Dia berbisik,"_I love you too, _Drake. Dan ya, aku menerimamu." Semua orang menyoraki mereka saat mereka tersenyum dan membalas pelukan gadis itu.

Sejurus kemudian Hermione melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian mengambil jarak di depan Draco dan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa,"_I love you too, _Draco! _And yes, I want to be your girlfriend_!" tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai isi Aula Besar semakin ricuh saat mendengar pernyataan Hermione tadi. Beberapa anak ada yang bersiul-siul.

Para pemain musik kembali membanjiri suasana malam itu dengan musik mereka yang kini lebih sedikit _country_. Seorang penyanyi perempuan masuk ke atas panggung dengan gitarnya saat musik mengalun. Selagi yang lain kembali ke lantai dansa dan mulai berdansa, Draco menuntun Hermione agak ke tengah. Ia kemudian meraih pinggang dan tangan kanan Hermione, persis seperti posisi saat ia akan berdansa di awal acara tadi. Tapi kali ini yang berbeda adalah jarak mereka yang sangat dekat sehingga memugkinkan Hermione untuk sedikit bersandar di dada bidang Draco. Draco sedikit menyangga dagunya di atas kepala Hermione yang bersandar pada dadanya, mencium semerbak wangi yang tertempel pada rambut bergelombang gadisnya itu. Yah, gadisnya, gadis itu miliknya sekarang.

Hermione menutup matanya ketika suara lembut dari penyanyi perempuan di atas panggung terdengar mengiringi mereka, sebagai soundtrack yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah mereka lewat lirik-liriknya.

_I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow__  
><em>_Let it take me where it wants to go_

Hermione tidak pernah menyangka, kalau ia dan waktu-waktunya di Hogwarts akan tertiup dan mengalir sampai detik ini, secepat ini. Sampai ke mana dia seharusnya ada dan berada sejak dahulu, yaitu di hati pangeran tampan yang diciptakan Sang Kuasa hanya untuknya saat ini. Dan ia berharap untuk seterusnya.

_Till you open the door, there's so much more__  
><em>_I've never seen it before_

Hermione melihat sosok pemudanya. Draco Malfoy, tidak disangka ia tak menyadari perasaannya selama ini. Saat dadanya bergemuruh, saat wajahnya memunculkan semburat merah, saat pandangannya hanyut ke dalam mata pemuda ini, ia tidak tahu kalau ia jatuh cinta.

Ketika dia terperosok jatuh ke dalam lubang yang kelam, Draco ada untuknya. Menyirami bunga-bunga hatinya yang sempat layu. Pemuda itu datang menyuarakan gemuruh jiwanya lewat kasih sayang untuk Hermione. Menggenggam tangan gadis itu pelan membuatnya masuk ke dalam dunia yang sama sekali baru untuknya.

Dunia cinta seorang Draco Malfoy.

_I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings__  
><em>_Then you came along and you changed everything_

Ketika dirinya bagai malaikat yang tidak dapat terbang tanpa sayapnya, Draco yang mengubah itu. Draco seharusnya sakit waktu itu, tapi demi gadis ini, demi Hermione, Draco rela untuk tersenyum dan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

_You lift my feet off the ground and spin me around__  
><em>_You make me crazier, crazier__  
><em>_Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes__  
><em>_You make me crazier,__ c__razier, crazier…_

Terasa begitu cepat kisah mereka. Tapi beginilah adanya. Tidak ada yang dibuat-buat oleh mereka, hanya apa adanya. _Just what it is._ Garis takdir telah menyatukan benang cinta itu lebih cepat dari perkiraan mereka.

Draco benar-benar mampu membuat otak gadis ini berhenti berpikir. Ia mampu membunuh perasaan sedih gadis ini. Ia mampu membuat Hermione jatuh dan menghilang di dalam pandangan matanya. Ia mampu membuatnya gila.

_Watched from a distance as you made life your own__  
><em>_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel__  
><em>_And you made it so real_

Ketika Hermione bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah Draco juga merasakan sesuatu yang sama? Jawabannya pastilah iya. Karena Draco sendiri yang memutuskan untuk membuktikkannya, membuat itu semua sangat nyata. Senyata perasaan ini.

_You showed me something that I couldn't see__  
><em>_Opened my eyes and you made me believe_

Draco kini melupakan semua doktrin dan didikannya tentang _muggle_ kali ini. Dan gadis inilah penyebabnya. Dia teringat dulu menganggap _najis_ kepada semua keturunan _muggle_, lalu gadis inilah yang membuka mata dan hati nuraninya, memperlihatkan bahwa kelahiran-muggle bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk melainkan baik, bahkan indah adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan gadis itu.

Ya, Hermione membuka mata Draco dan membuatnya percaya.

_You lift my feet off the ground and spin me around__  
><em>_You make me crazier, crazier__  
><em>_Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes__  
><em>_You make me crazier,__ c__razier, crazier… oh…___

_Baby, you showed me what living is for__  
><em>_I don't want to hide anymore_

Hidup Draco kini akan lebih berarti. Ia akan lebih mengerti apa itu cinta dan kehidupan lewat Hermione, terutama matanya. Dan jika kau memberikannya beribu-ribu galleon untuk menghindar sekalipun, Draco tak akan sudi. Karena ia tidak akan kembali bersembunyi di balik doktrin keluarga Malfoy tentang kemurnian darah mereka, karena pada nyatanya, ia mencintai gadis ini. Apa adanya, tidak peduli status darahnya. _Just who she is._

"Hermione, _I love you_," bisik Draco.  
><em>You make me crazier, crazier<em>

"_I love you too,_ Drake," sahut Hermione lembut. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencium pemuda itu. Draco menunduk dan membalas ciuman gadisnya. Ia menekan punggung sang gadis untuk lebih mendekat.

Hermione menurut, ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Draco. Membelai rambut belakang Draco pelan dan lembut. Ciuman yang sangat manis yang mengundang tatapan iri dari pasangan lainnya.

_You lift my feet off the ground and spin me around_  
><em>Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me crazier,<em>_ c__razier, crazier… Crazier, crazier_  
><em>Crazier, crazier…<em>

Musik kembali berhenti sementara kedua anak manusia belum melepaskan ciuman mereka. Pada akhirnya Draco menyudahinya. "Thanks, kau menerimaku apa adanya, Drake."

"Thanks, kau juga menerima cintaku, Mione." Mereka kembali dalam ciuman yang lembut, tak ada nafsu di dalamnya, hanya ada kelembutan cinta mereka di sana. Hermione menikmatinya, meski ia tahu, ia kalah taruhan dari Harry dan harus menraktir sahabatnya itu di suatu tempat.

oOo

Professor McGonagall menyudahi pesta itu setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi dentingan piano masih mengalun mengiringi beberapa dari antara mereka yang masih menetap untuk menikmati malam –waktu yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih. Termasuk sepasang lagi yang baru memproklamasikan hubungan mereka.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Hermione yang masih bersandar di dada Draco saat mereka berdansa.

"Hm?"

"Aku kalah taruhan dari, Harry."

Draco tertawa pelan,"Kenapa bisa? Kukira tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu di berbagai hal, nona."

"Kau mengalahkanku dalam bidang harta." Draco mendesah, ia paling tidak senang jika kekayaan keluarganya yang mencapai sepuluh gudang Gringgots Bank itu. Apalagi jika yang menyinggungnya adalah pacarnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Mione. Aku tidak suka, cerita saja kenapa kau bisa kalah dari Potter?"

"Harry!"

"Iya, Harry."

"Dia bilang kalau cepat atau lambat aku akan jadian denganmu."

Draco tertawa kecil yang bagi Hermione manis sekali. "Dan dia menang?" Hermione mengangguk. "Besok kita traktir teman-temanmu oke?"

"Oke. Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?"

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Hermione, teman-teman Draco (Theo, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe) menghampiri mereka. Draco menghentikan acara dansanya sejenak dengan Hermione, sementara Blaise mendekat.

"Drake, aku butuh bicara dengan kekasihmu. Sebentar." Draco menoleh ke arah Hermione yang juga balas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Baiklah."

Blaise kemudian menarik Hermione menjauh sebentar. Mata Draco mengekori mereka, was-was jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Hermione. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu belum sepenuhnya memaafkannya. Blaise bilang bahwa dia begitu bukan semata-mata hanya untuk memprotect Draco, tapi juga untuk Tim Quidditch Slytherin.

Setelah merasa Draco tidak memandangnya lagi Blaise mengahadap ke Hermione. "Dengar," katanya intens. "Aku memang marah padamu karena Draco sakit kemarin, dan aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu."

"Aku bahkan sudah memaafkanmu, Blaise. Dan hanya itu saja? Lalu mengapa kau membawaku menjauh dari Draco?" tanya Hermione. Ujung matanya sempat memperhatikan sosok Draco yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berpesan," mimik muka Blaise jadi sedikit serius. "Bagaimana pun juga kau dan dia berbeda, Mione. Meski status darah sudah tak ada tapi keluarganya akan tetap mencari darah murni untuk melanjutkan keturunan Malfoy," jelas Blaise sampai akhirnya menepuk pundak Hermione.

"Ya, aku tahu tentang itu," sahut Hermione pasrah. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan berhadapan dengan orangtua Draco.

"Aku memang masih sedikit kesal denganmu, tapi tenang saja aku mendukungmu," Blaise menyemangati Hermione. Ia menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang lain dan berkata lagi,"Kami mendukungmu!"

"Thanks, Blaise."

"Kembalilah padanya, jangan ceritakan kalau aku berbicara tentang ini padamu."

"Oke," Hermione mengangguk bersamaan dengan Blaise yang menuju ke gerombolan sahabatnya, lalu mereka semua –kecuali Draco- kembali ke asrama. Draco sempat melambaikan tangan pada mereka semua sebelum kemudian kembali ke Hermione.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah gadisnya kemudian tersenyum,"Jadi dia memaafkanmu?"

Hermione menarik ujung bibirnya yang sebelah kanan. "Sepertinya begitu, tapi agaknya dia masih sedikit kesal karena membuatmu sakit, sayang," Hermione menyentuh pipi kanan Draco yang tersenyum. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik Hermione sekali lagi mendekat ke arahnya lalu melingkarkan lengan kokohnya ke pinggan sang gadis.

"Tak masalah kurasa. Persoalan yang lalu biarlah berlalu, lagian lihat aku, sudah sembuh kan?"

"Iya sih, hanya aku tidak enak saja dengan Blaise," Hermione merasa jika Blaise masih belum bisa memaafkannya, cita-cita dan tujuan persatuan antar asramas di Hogwarts tidak akan tercapai. Seperti yang dicita-citakan mendiang Albus Dumbledore.

"Tenang saja, Mione," Draco tersenyum lagi dan lagi untuk gadisnya. Ia kemudian menunduk untuk mengecup pipi Hermione.

"Drake, malau tahu dilihat banyak orang!"

"Kau tidak mau kucium?" Draco memasang tampang pura-pura kecewa.

"Mau sih, tapi malu saja dilihat banyak orang," Hermione memandang sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswi yang sedang meliriknya. Menggosipkan dirinya dan Draco.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kapan-kapan aku carikan tempat yang lebih sepi saja," kata Draco sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hermione mencubit lengan Draco gemas.

"Terserahlah, aku mau pulang."

"Kenapa, Nona? Aku masih kerasan kok melihatmu pakai gaun ini," seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya Draco melirik punggung Hermione –lagi. Ia kemudian mengelus punggung gadisnya yang terbuka tersebut. Permukaan kulit mulus itu terasa dingin karena memang hawa malam di Aula Besar yang sangat dingin, dikarenakan akan datang musim salju sebentar lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang apa yang bisa kita lakukan di sini?"

Draco hanya tersenyum. Ia sepertinya tahu harus ke mana. Tanpa kata, ia langsung menarik Hermione keluar dari Aula Besar. Mereka menelusuri lorong Hogwarts yang sepi, berbelok ke kiri menaiki tangga yang melingkar di dinding menuju menara Hogwarts tertinggi kedua –setelah menara untuk asrama ketua murid-.

Hermione, walaupun senang tapi dia sebenarnya enggan mengikuti kekasihnya menuju _The Astronomy Tower_ tempat favorit Draco itu. Bukan apa-apa, tapi dia tidak bisa lebih kuat lagi menahan dinginnya udara di lingkungan Hogwarts.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di menara tersebut. Draco menggandeng Hermione menuju ke balkonnya. Hembusan nafas mereka yang berderu bergesekkan dengan dinginnya udara di situ menimbulkan kepulan asap. Draco melepas gadisnya kemudian menopang diri dengan tangannya di balkon menara tersebut. "Mione…"

"Ada apa?" Hermione beralih ke sebelah Draco, memandang kekasihnya itu heran.

"Apa kau senang jika bersamaku?" Hermione sedikit berjengit kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kau tidak percaya perasaanku?" Hermione menggesek-gesekkan kedua tangannya yang dingin kemudian menempelkan ke kedua lengannya. Saat menoleh dan kebetulan melihat gelagat Hermione barusan, Draco melepaskan jubahnya dan menggantungkannya di pundak Hermione. Membuat Hermione tersipu dengan perlakuan pacarnya.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku jika kau senang, pertahankan hubungan kita."

Hermione terkikik. Ia kemudian menatap sepasang _silver_ yang menghiasi bola mata Draco. "Kau sudah punya bayangan sampai kapan?"

Draco berjalan ke belakang Hermione, memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. "Sampai kau memberikanku Malfoy yang baru," Draco tersenyum jahil meski gadis itu tak melihatnya. Ya, Draco ingin 'Malfoy yang baru' itu dari gadisnya ini. Aku tahu, kau pasti mengerti maksud Draco bukan? "Dan sampai selamanya," sahut pemuda itu lagi. Tak sadar keduanya sudah tersenyum. Membayangkan masa depan apa yang akan mereka tempuh bersama, membangun kehidupan yang benar-benar baru untuk keluarga besar Malfoy.

oOo

Hermione tadinya bermaksud untuk melanjutkan patroli pagi sendiri karena kekasihnya belum bangun, dan susah sekali untuk dibangunkan. Tapi akhirnya dia memilih untuk menuju ke Aula Besar dan menyantap sarapannya. Perutnya sama sekali tak kuasa menahan keroncongan.

Di tengah perjalanannya ke Aula Besar, dari belakang tiba-tiba tangannya di gandeng oleh Draco Malfoy yang entah sejak kapan berlari-lari mengejarnya. "Draco! Kau mengagetkanku!" kata Hermione sedikit berteriak sambil memegang dadanya.

"Maaf, Mione. Aku mencarimu tahu!"

"Salah siapa tidak bangun tadi."

"Ya maaf, semalam aku memang tidak bisa tidur, Mione. Gara-gara acara kita di menara astronomi yang menghabiskan waktu tanpa ada yang bicara sama sekali," Draco mendengus, Hermione tersenyum. Semburat merah muda menghiasi wajahnya teringat 'acara' mereka semalam di menara astronomi. Yah, walaupun hanya saling berpelukan, tetapi hal yang membuat Hermione memerah adalah bagaimana pemuda itu memeluknya dari belakang selama bermenit-menit sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama mereka.

Dengan tangan yang masih bertautan kedua anak manusia itu memasuki Aula Besar yang sudah dipenuhi murid-murid yang lahap menyantap sandwich sarapan mereka. Draco berbelok ke meja Slytherin sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Hermione yang langsung memasang posisi duduk di sebelah Ginny.

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa pasangan yang akan jadi selebritis Hogwarts?" canda Ginny.

"Wah, wah, lihat siapa pasangan yang siap untuk membayar taruhan padaku?" Harry menyahut disambut tawa dari Ron.

"Ya, ya, aku sudah sepakat dengan Draco. Three Broomstick besok Sabtu, jam sepuluh, _deal_?"

Ron memungut sandwich keduanya dari nampan. Dia kemudian menoleh ke Hermione yang sedang membuat kesepakatan dengan mereka,"Memangnya kau tidak patroli? Anak kelas satu dan dua kan ada kunjungan juga."

Hermione ikut-ikutan memungut sandwich isi daging asap dan ditaruhnya sandwich itu di atas piring. "Kau mendengarkan tidak sih? Kunjungan diadakan di minggu pertama dan ketiga setiap bulan karena sebenarnya murid kelas satu dan dua belum boleh ke sana. Besok Sabtu minggu kedua, tidak ada kunjungan."

"Tapi taruhan itu berlaku untuk Harry saja kan?" Ginny menambahkan maksud Ron yang sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal itu.

"Yah, kurasa kalian juga pasti tidak akan ketinggalan kan?" Hermione menoleh pada Ron yang sibuk dengan sandwichnya kini. "Ajak Lavender, Ron!"

Ron mengangguk, lalu menelusuri meja panjang Gryffindor mencari sosok kekasihnya yang ternyata sedang bergosip di meja Ravenclaw berasama Parvati dan Padma.

"Bagaimana dengan Quidditch kalian?" tanya Hermione setelah berhasil menelan sandwichnya.

"Kami tidak yakin kami akan menang melawan Slytherin," Harry mendesah.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Hermione, kami mendengar rumor bahwa kapten Slytherin ganti, aku yakin kau sudah mendengar tentang itu." Hermione teringat kata-kata Draco tentang kapten baru Slytherin.

"Sepertinya itu fakta, bukan rumor lagi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Hermione menoleh ke Ginny yang barusaja melempar pertanyaan. "Draco sendiri yang memberitahuku." Ginny dan yang lainnya manggut-manggut, sementara Harry nampak berpikir.

"Harry? Kau kenapa?"

"Justru dari situ," dengan wajah yang masih berpikir, Harry menjetikkan jarinya. "Kalau begitu kita harus segera mengganti formasi kita karena kapten tim mereka baru."

Ron mendesah. Ia tampak resah. Dia merasa kalau Harry tidak bisa mengatasi ini, berarti begitu pun dia. Apalagi soal kapten baru Slytherin yang sok misterius ini. "Masalahnya, kita tidak tahu sejauh mana kemampuan kapten mereka!" teriaknya sedikit frustasi. Ginny dan Harry ikut mendesah seperti Ron tadi.

"Hey," kini Hermione angkat bicara. Bagaimana pun juga, suka atau tidak tentang Quidditch, idenya ini mungkin bisa membantu. "Slytherin sudah mengadakan penyisihan ulang kan?" semuanya mengangguk. "Kalian tinggal data saja siapa siapa anggota Quidditch Slytherin yang sekarang. Dengan begitu kalian tinggal menganalisa satu per satu kemampuan mereka."

Harry dan Ron terbelalak,"Benar kau, Mione!" seru mereka berbarengan.

"Aku tidak menyangka. Kau memang jenius," sahut Ginny sambi memeluk Hermione.

"Oke kalau begitu aku duluan yang mengatasi masalah ini," Harry beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan teman-temannya yang memandang heran.

"Mau kemana dia?"

"Tentu saja mengambil data tim Quidditch baru Hogwarts, Ron," jawab Hermione.

"Tumben sekali dia pandai," kata Ron setengah mengejek.

Ginny memutar bola matanya,"Setidaknya tidak seburuk kau, Ron!"

"Apa?" Hermione terkiki saat melihat Weasley bersaudara itu mulai adu mulut.

"Setidaknya Harry lebih pintar darimu," ujar Ginny mengulangi.

"Oh ya?"  
>"Iya!"<p>

"Lalu apa urusanmu ikut-ikutan bocah ingusan?"

"Kalau aku masih ingusan aku tidak akan mencium Harry," Ron mendelik. "Di bibir," Ginny melanjutkan sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat kakaknya diam saja dan mendengus.

"Terserah. Aku akan menyusul pacarmu terkasih itu."

"Kau menyindir? Kalau iya kenapa kau memilih untuk menyusulnya?"

"Terserah aku, akan kubilang ke Mom kalau kau berciuman dengan Harry," kini Ginny yang mendelik. Mom memang belum memperbolehkan putrinya itu untuk mencium seseorang sebelum berumur tujuh belas tahun. Banyak alasan yang dilontarkan untuk itu. Salah satunya karena mereka belum tentu menikah, konyol bukan? "Di bibir!" lanjut Ron. Ginny sudah punya ancang-ancang untuk membalas kakaknya lagi. Tapi Ronald Weasley keburu pergi keluar aula.

"Sudahlah, Gin!" rujuk Hermione. Ginny mendorong piringnya yang memang sudah kosong dari tadi.

"Menyebalkan, bagaimana kalau Mom tahu?"

"Mom tidak akan memarahimu, dia kan tahu kalau Harry ituorang baik-baik." Hermione menepuk pundak Ginny,"Lagian umurmu enam belas, sebentar lagi."

"Aku tahu, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Ginny menatap Hermione kemudian menoleh pada sosok pirang di meja Slytherin. Hermione mengikuti pandangan Ginny.

"Well, baru dua hari ini. Masih senang-senangnya, dan kuharap begitu seterusnya," kata Hermione pelan, mengingat perkataan Blaise semalam.

"Ada masalah memang?"

"Tidak, Gin. Lebih baik aku siap-siap ke kelas. Setelah ini ada pelajaran Transfigurasi."

Ginny memijit keningnya saat melihat jadwal pelajarannya hari itu. "Yeah, aku sepertinya kebagian sejarah sihir. Yang benar saja! Sejarah sihir? Pagi-pagi begini? Ayolah!" rengeknya.

"Salah siapa kau mengambil sejarah sihir?"

"Yah, kan aku tidak tahu kalau pelajaran itu sangat membosankan, sekali, Mione!"

"Sejarah sihir menyenangkan kok!" bujuk Hermione sambil menylempangkan ranselnya, berdiri dan bersiap keluar Aula Besar.

"Bagimu? Iya. Bagiku? Jangan harap!" Ginny kemudian menyusul Hermione.

Sementara Draco yang barusaja melihat kekasihnya keluar dari Aula Besar mempersiapkan ranselnya sambil menunggu sahabat-sahabatnya menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Ia menegak segelas susu coklat yang tinggal separuh isinya sampai habis.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat, aku tidak mau kena hukuman Professor McGonagall," katanya.

Blaise sudah menopang ranselnya sama halnya dengan Goyle dan Theo. Sementara Crabbe masih sibuk dengan sandwich ukuran jumbonya.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan sandwichmu, Drake?" tanya Theo saat melirik sandwich Draco yang masih tinggal seperempat.

"Terlalu besar. Aku diet," jawabnya sambil nyengir. Crabbe tanpa basa-basi langsung mengambil sandwich yang tersisa di piring Draco.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Blaise dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

"Sejak aku berupaya untuk hidup sehat."

"Dan nge-gym untuk pembentukkan otot, Tuan Muda?" sambung Blaise. Draco hanya tersenyum. "Fansmu akan tambah berjibun, _mate_."

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli. Lagi pula aku tidak akan memilih salah satu diantara mereka kan?"

Semua mengangguk. "Hermione Granger lebih cantik kukira," sahut Theo yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ murah meriah dari Draco. "Ma-maksudku, dia cantik, tapi aku tidak akan mengambilnya darimu kok," sahutnya lagi.

"Hei, sepertinya ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Drake," sahut seorang dari seberang Draco. Ia kemudian menoleh ke belakang melihat Hermione dan Ginny sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hei sayang!" sambut Draco sambil merenggangkan kedua lengannya. Gadis itu mendekat dan menurunkan kedua lengan Draco.

"Kau tidak ke kelas, Drake?"

"Oh, kau ingin ke kelas bersamaku?"

Hermione mendesah. "Bukan begitu, aku tidak mau kau dihukum karena terlambat, sayang," kata Hermione setengah dipaksakan di kata terakhirnya.

"Wah, perhatiannya," sahut Goyle yang cekikikan di sebelah Draco bersama Theo.

"Jangan dengarkan! Oke, aku pergi denganmu ya?" Draco menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. Theo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Draco pergi. Goyle dan Crabbe malah berkata 'Shoo!'. Sementara Blaise mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Menarik kesimpulan, mereka membiarkan sahabat mereka itu pergi bersama Hermione.

"Thanks guys," kata Draco kemudian seraya berdiri. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi Hermione –yang hampir membuat fans Slytherin Draco bunuh diri- dan menggandeng gadis itu keluar Aula Besar.

"By the way, bagaimana kalau kita ke danau setelah pelajaran nanti sore? Pukul tiga?" tanya Draco di tengah perjalanan keluar.

"Baiklah."

Ginny mendengus karena selama perjalanannya ke kelas, sepertinya ia hanya sekelebat bayangan yang tak terlihat oleh sepasang kekasih di sampingnya ini.

oOo

Danau di Hogwarts memang yang terindah bagi Hermione. Apalagi jika pemandangan indah danau itu dinikmati bersama sang pujaan hatinya yang kini tidur di pangkuannya. Yah, meski tidak benar-benar tidur. Sepertinya pemuda itu hanya memejamkan mata, ingin merasakan sensasi semilir angin dan lembutnya belaian tangan sang gadis yang mengelus kepalanya.

Hermione mulai berpikir, mungkin semenjak dengan pemuda ini dirinya bisa saja dikalahkan oleh para Ravenclaw. Karena mungkin dia akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk berdua dengan pemuda ini dan otomatis jam belajarnya juga akan berkurang. Meski harus begitu, Hermione tidak akan keberatan. Dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bersama dengan pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu. Ia tidak mau meski sedetik saja. Karena hanya dengan Dracolah, dirinya merasa utuh.

Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Hermione duduk dengan Draco yang tidur di pangkuannya di bawah pohon angsana yang berbatang rendah. Sehingga ranting dan daun-daunnya ada yang hampir menyentuh tanah. Rimbun sekali. Itulah sensasi yang dicari sepasang kekasih ini.

Draco kemudian membuka matanya, menatap mata _hazel_ Hermione. Hermione yang merasa diperhatikan mengalihkan pandangan ke pangkuannya, ke mata kelabu kekasihnya.

"Kukira kau tidur," kata Hermione pelan sambil masih membelai lembut rambut pirang platina Draco.

"Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hermione tertarik.

Draco menerawang, menarik lagi memorinya tentang apa yang sedang mengusik pikirannya sejak tadi. "Kalau aku bilang itu tentangmu?"

Hermione memutar bola mata _hazel_nya. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa sih."

"Hey!" Draco menoleh ke Hermione. "Hn?" jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan main rahasia denganku, Draco!"

Draco menghela nafasnya sejenak kemudian menghembukannya panjang. "Tapi janji kau jangan marah atau membuatnya jadi beban pikiranmu?" Ia mengajukan jari kelingkingnya ke Hermione.

Hermione menyambut jari kelingking itu dengan kepunyaannya juga. Dan kini jari kelingking mereka bertaut, sebagai simbol tidak ada yang boleh ingkar janji. "Aku janji."

"Ini soal orang tuaku," kata Draco melepaskan jari kelingkingnya. Ia kemudian meraih tangan kanan Hermione yang berada di atas dadanya, menciumnya sesaat kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku tidak tahu mereka masih dengan doktrin itu atau tidak."

Sesaat Hermione tercekat. Ternyata cepat atau lambat yang dikatakan Blaise memang akan terjadi. Hermione memilih diam dan mendengarkan Draco. "Mungkin aku masih tidak masalah dengan ibuku, tapi ayahku?" Draco menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. "Aku tidak mau Ayah menyakitimu, Mione," Draco kini kembali pada mata _hazel_ Hermione.

"Dia tidak akan, Draco," kata Hermione meyakinkan. "Aku yakin, kalau kau mencintaiku, kau pasti bisa meyakinkan mereka. Aku percaya."

Draco kembali menerawang. Ia meremas tangan Hermione lembut. "Kalau aku pulang saat liburan musim dingin nanti, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan ini dulu pada orangtuaku. Lalu aku kalau mereka setuju, aku akan membawamu ke Manor," jawabnya. Ia sekali lagi memandang Hermione yang masih setia mendengarkannya. "Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Mereka masih di Perancis untuk tugas besar di sana. Ayahku dokter yang kuliah di jurusan penyakit dalam selama kurang dari tujuh tahun atau tiga tahap meski pada umumnya jika mengambil tahap ketiga di bidang kedokteran, mereka bisa sampai sepuluh tahun," Hermione tersenyum memngingat prestasi ayahnya. "Dia sangat ahli dan ada pasien yang butuh dokter sepertinya di Orleans."

Draco tersenyum. Sekarang Ia tahu darimana kepintaran Hermione berasal,"Kedengarannya ayahmu hebat ya?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah akan sangat bangga," Draco mengngat betapa ayahnya tidak pernah membuatnya bangga kecuali saat dia masih meluhurkan darah murninya dulu.

"Kau juga seharusnya bangga pada ayahmu, Drake," Hermione mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda itu. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Ia tahu perasaan pemuda itu terhadap ayahnya. Ia tahu bahwa setelah Draco merasakan sendiri menjadi Pelahap Maut, itu sama sekali bukan hal yang membanggakan.

"Aha, seharusnya aku bisa bangga. Tapi nyatanya tidak, tidak sebangga yang dulu."

"Setelah?"

"Setelah aku bertemu denganmu, Mione."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Aku merasa, yang diajarkan ayah padaku selama ini salah. Muggle-born tidak serendah itu, mereka justru hebat. Dan kaulah yang telah mengubah pandanganku itu," Draco bangkit duduk mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan Hermione.

"Menurutku itu berlebihan," Hermione mendengus. "Tapi kau juga yang telah mengubah pandanganku tentang kaum-penyihir-terpandang-berdarah-murni."

"Oh, ya? Aku sangat tersanjung," kata Draco dengan nada dilebih-lebihkan. Keduanya serempak tertawa renyah.

"Aku serius, Draco!"

"Haha, aku tahu cantik," Draco menyingkapkan rambut Hermione ke belakang telinganya. "Terimakasih karena kau sudah menerimaku."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu," jawab Hermione yang langsung menangkap tangan Draco yang menyingkapkan rambutnya tadi. Ia menempelkan tangan pemuda itu di pipinya.

"Katakan saja kalau Ibumu tahu, apa dia akan marah?"

"Mungkin dia akan kaget. Mengingat aku selalu bercerita tentang Draco Malfoy, musuh bebuyutanku selama ini," katanya sambil terkikik. Masih serasa _magic_ saja tentang yang satu itu. Musuh jadi cinta, _how sweet?_

"Ah, sesering apa sih kau bercerita tentangku pada ibumu?"

"Sesering kau menjahili aku dan sahabat-sahabatku," kin Hermione maju dan mencium bibir pemuda itu sekilas. "Dulu," lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku justru karena itu, kalau saat ibumu tahu tentang aku dan langsung mengancam aku dengan pisau dapur bagaimana?" tanya Draco, ia memanyunkan bibirnya seperti anak-anak. Hermione mencubit lengan pemuda itu sambil tertawa.

"Aku jamin tidak akan terjadi. Justru yang aku takutkan malah ayahmu yang mengancam aku dengan tongkatnya yang bisa kapan saja meluncurkan kutukan," kata Hermione sambil berpura-pura bergidik ngeri. Kini Draco yang tertawa.

"Princess, keselamatanmu adalah tanggunganku sekarang," Draco tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi gadisnya sekarang. "Itulah alasan kenapa aku harus menjelaskan baik-baik dulu ke orangtuaku, sayang."

"Baiklah, intinya kita harus sama-sama berbicara dulu dengan orangtua kita kan?"

"Kalau dengan orangtuamu aku berani jika harus langsung berhadapan."

"Eh?"

"Laki-laki itu harus berani kan?" Hermione tersenyum sangat manis. Ternyata laki-laki di depannya memang punya sifat yang gentleman. Tinggal bagaimana dia membuktikannya.

"Kalau begitu bukti— mmph," kata-kata Hermione tertahan ketika Draco langsung menyerbunya.

Pemuda pirang itu memajukan posisi duduknya supaya bisa meraih si gadis di jarak yang lebih dekat. Sebelah tangan Hermione memegang dada Draco begitu Draco berada di dekatnya. Lama-kelamaan tangan itu sudah menggantung di leher sang pemuda.

Awalnya sangat lembut dan manis ketika akhirnya ciuman itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang 'berbeda' dari biasanya. Meskipun tidak ada kata 'nafsu belaka' di dalamnya, tapi bagi kedua insan, _kissing scene_ itu menjadi begitu intens.

Hogwarts memang sepi ketika dua siswa-siswi terbaiknya tidak lagi bermusuhan, tapi Hogwarts malah ribut kembali dengan bersatunya tali kasih di antara keduanya. Aneh menurutmu? Kalau begitu aku tanya, apakah cinta mengenal keanehan? Seperti yang semula musuh menjadi sepasang kekasih? Kurasa kalian tidak akan pernah memberikan jawaban yang tepat akan itu. Karena Pesta Dansa kemarin malam sudah menjadi saksi bisu dari setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Draco Malfoy kepada Hermione Granger. Karena Pesta Dansa itu adalah _scene_ di mana semuanya dimulai. Kehidupan mereka di masa mendatang benar-benar sudah menanti. Pesta dansa itu sudah menjadi saksi mereka menerima satu sama lain, tanpa ada status yang melekat di antara mereka. Ya mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, _just who they are._

Karena Draco menerima Hermione _just who she is_.

Karena Hermione menerima Draco _just who he is._

Karena cinta mereka tidak pernah ada naskahnya, karena cinta mereka hanyalah sebuah improvisasi hati yang mereka curahkan satu sama lain.

Karena cinta mereka begitu sederhana, meski beralur cepat tetapi mengalir dengan tenang dan penuh kasih sayang.

Karena ciuman mereka tidak diarahkan seorang sutradara. Karena kata-kata Draco di Aula Besar saat Pesta Dansa bukanlah paragraf yang sebelumnya pernah ditorehkan di sebuah kertas.

Karena semurni air di danau, itulah cinta mereka. Tulus satu sama lain. Tidak ada embel-embel apapun.

Karena cinta mereka hanya apa adanya, _just what it is…_

oOo

_What about the Quidditch? Who is the misteriously Slytherin's captain? Is he better than Harry?_

_Dan apakah reaksi kedua orangtua Draco jika mengetahui pewaris tunggal darah murni mereka jatuh cinta pada seorang Muggle-born?_

_To be continued…_

oOo

_**Whoa! Kayaknya chapter ini malah lebih pendek ya? Hohoho. Maafin Flo -,-a About the ball song, it is Crazier by Taylor Swift.**_

_**Chapter depan ada Quidditch dan segala kejutan Slytherin yang lumayan panjang lebar untuk sebuah scene –menurut saya-. So, mungkin saya juga akan skip time ke liburan musim dingin! Kalian tahu apa artinya? Ya, ya,ya, tebak saja sendiri *dilempar sepatu***_

_**Honestly, saya tersanjung dengan review anda sekalian yang bilang Draco manis di sini. *siapa yang disanjung, siapa yang seneng?* Artinya saya sudah berhasil menciptakan Draco dengan karakter lain selain badboy (Itu berkat dukungan anda). Saya setuju sama anda tentang I love the badboy Draco Malfoy, tapi ternyata pikiran saya ternyata ingin mengubah karakter Draco untuk dicerita ini.**_

_**Please forgive me about the typo, dan selalu ingatkan saya untuk membenarkan typo yang menurut anda paling menganggu.**_

_**Million times to thank of your reviews guys, I'm really appreciate it. And I would thanks to yowkid who has reminded me about the name typos Ginevra Weasley. Yeah, itu cuma kepleset doang, Ginevra jadi Ginerva, heheh *ngeles* tapi sudah saya betulkan, kok :) Makasih yowkid, hehe. Dan untuk Me, tentang mention Ron-Lavender juga sudah dibenarkan. Makasih ya Me :D**_

_**So, guys… Please give me more and more review okay?**_

_**Regards,**_

_**Flo**_


End file.
